The Coronation
by cheekybeak
Summary: What happens when Legolas, Elrohir, Glorfindel and the rest drop in to Minas Tirith for Aragorn's Coronation. Warning: General Elven craziness ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This First chapter has a Heap of References back to other stories sorry. If you have any questions just ask. It gets more self explanatory from the next chapter!**

Faramir had a headache. He had been here for hours with Aragorn trying to sort out the accommodation for the elves expected to be arriving in Minas Tirith for the coronation and he was no closer to understanding any of it. It was all so complicated.

e

"Can we just go over this one more time Aragorn? I just haven't quite got it."

Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Right, listen carefully this time. Elladan and Elrohir must go next to each other. They don't cope well with separation. And Elrohir must go next to Legolas."

Faramir scribbled notes hurriedly and nodded.

"And Glorfindel next to Elladan...but Elladan far away from Legolas because they don't really get on."

"But..."

Aragorn didn't give him a chance to ask his question but carried on regardless.

"Erestor next to Glorfindel, they are as thick as thieves. But Galadriel nowhere near either of those two. I have heard the stories about what the three of them get up to when they are drinking."

He paused briefly to think,

"My Father could go by Erestor, they get on. But not near Galadriel, she gives him a hard time and it will make him miserable, I don't want that. "

Faramir sighed heavily and put a big line through one of his ideas.

"Then where do I put Galadriel?"

It took Aragorn awhile to answer and even then he didn't sound certain.

"Legolas? I don't think he has any issues with her. Thranduil has, but I think Legolas is ok."

"But what about Gimli?!" Faramir cried in frustration.

"Look, just give it to me." Aragorn snatched the floor plans out of his hands and scrawled wildly all over it.

"There!" he pushed them back towards Faramir. "That will work, it was simple."

Faramir glanced down at what he had written. It would work! How had he done that?

"Now." Aragorn continued, elbows on the table, "You haven't forgotten the other things we need have you?"

Faramir rubbed his head, no he hadn't forgotten those but he had no idea where he would get them from.

"Can you..." He began.

"One more time?" Aragorn sighed and he nodded thankfully.

"We need a large open space for Elladan and Glorfindel. They need to run around together. And Elrohir and Legolas will need a supply of bushes, and somewhere to plant them."

"Can we not just plant them for them ourselves somewhere?" He asked.

"No! It's the planting that is the whole point."

Faramir had no idea where Aragorn thought he was going to get all this green space from. Didn't he realise this was a walled city and space was of the essence.

"Legolas probably needs some trees too," Aragorn continued thoughtfully, "and get rid of the gulls."

"Get rid of the gulls?"

"Yes, shoot them or something," Aragorn waved his hand dismissively,

"If there are any."

"But Aragorn, your brothers and Legolas have been here some time without all these requirements and they seem happy."

"They are on their best behaviour. They won't be able to keep it up. They will all start arguing and believe me you don't want that to happen!"

After hours dealing with the stress of discussing this Faramir did believe him, in fact Aragorn seemed quite distressed at the thought.

He pushed back his chair and went to leave, their discussion was obviously finally at an end.

"Oh, one last thing," Aragorn said as he headed to the door, " You couldn't find my Father a plan of the plumbing here? He will probably want a tour too...if you could manage it."

"A tour of the plumbing?" Faramir wondered, not for the first time, if he had heard correctly.

"Yes." Aragorn looked surprised at his asking, as if it was completely understandable why one of the oldest and wisest of Elven Leaders would want to inspect the Gondorians plumbing.

Faramir gave up, he really did.

He glanced down again at the sleeping plan and suddenly realised they had left someone out.

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn paused in the doorway and swung round to look at him.

"What about the Lady Arwen? Where do I put her?"

Aragorn's shoulders slumped.

"As far away from me as possible."he said dejectedly,

"Next to Elrond. He will want to keep her under lock and key." And he sighed loudly as he strode from the room.

Hmm, Faramir thought to himself as he watched him go. Obviously when your Father and Father in Law were the same person it did cause some problems.

That at least was something he could

understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrohir watched Legolas intently, noting with discomfort the look of bliss on his face as he leaned into the breeze.

"Legolas!"

He recieved no reply, Legolas did not even register having heard him.

He went over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas!"

And Legolas jumped as if startled and looked at him with blurry confused eyes.

"Elrohir..." He smiled lazily as if waking, "I did not know you were there."

"I have been here for hours," Elrohir scowled. "Come inside with me, this does you no good."

"I was only feeling the breeze,"Legolas said defensively, "can you not smell the sea on it Elrohir?"

"Come inside," Elrohir tugged on his arm. He would not take no for an answer this time. They had been here too long. To his relief Legolas followed him although obviously reluctantly. He draped himself over a chair by the fire and looked up at Elrohir with what could only be described as a come hither expression.

"What shall we do now then?" he smiled,

"Well I can think of many options," Elrohir smiled in return but much to his annoyance at that moment his brother sauntered in the room.

Legolas and Elladan's faces when they saw each other were a mirror image of disappointment.

"Oh, Legolas, you are here already." Elladan was obviously less than pleased.

" Where else would I be?" Legolas's voice was full of barely contained sarcasm.

" With one of your other lovers perhaps?" Elladan quipped

"Elladan!" Elrohir hastily interceded before Legolas could have a chance to answer that because he knew the answer would not be a pleasant one.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders and did his best to look innocent.

" Well, with your 'arrangement' I can only assume..."

"We do not do that anymore." Elrohir said defensively, " You know this. We do not need it...Legolas?" He looked to Legolas for reinforcement,

"Yes, that is so," Legolas muttered sullenly and chewed on his lip. "And none of _his_ business," he added shooting Elrohir a disgruntled look.

Elrohir sighed, could they not just get along for once?

"So," it was Legolas who spoke next, Elrohir was surprised, had he decided to take the high road?

"Looking forward to your Fathers arrival my beloved?," and he reached out to stroke his hair. Normally it would have been exceedingly pleasant but Elrohir knew he only did it to wind Elladan up and he resented it.

"Not really, he will only be disappointed I am sure."

"Why." Legolas leaned forward intently and this time Elrohir knew his interest was genuine, "You have befitted yourself well and with honour. He should be proud."

"I am sure there will be something..." Elrohir mumbled, he did not want to talk about it.

"Anyway, it is alright for you Legolas, he will be all over you, Thranduil's son, member of the Fellowship. You will be able to do no wrong!" And he laughed but his laugh had a bitter edge to it.

"As long as he doesn't try to demonstrate the Imladris greeting protocol," Legolas replied

"What is that?" despite himself Elladan was curious.

"Oh,"Legolas was all sarcasm now, "Have you forgotten it?"

Elladan's face was covered in confusion, he had no idea what this was about,

"What do you mean?"

"Be quiet Legolas," Elrohir hissed, "Can you not let that go, it was years ago. You have forgiven Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel and I have an understanding. He knows what it is like."

"He knows what what is like?" Elladan took umbrage at that. "Do not suggest Glorfindel has any part of your silvan ways!"

"Oh, no he is _very_ honourable,"

Elladan rose to his feet in anger,

"What do you suggest? We are not like you, you will not dishonour him!"

Legolas held up his hands in defeat,

"You are right, I mean him no disrespect. He is as you say, I went too far."

And Elladan, partly appeased, sat down again. Elrohir sighed, he was seriously sick of these two and their bickering and of course Elladan could not let it rest there.

"Where is your pet?" He asked in a conversational tone.

Legolas frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The dwarf,"

"His name is Gimli and he is no pet of mine, nor will you refer to him as that again!"

At that he leapt to his feet and turned to Elrohir,

"I think I will seek some more pleasant company, maybe it will be dwarven!"

"Legolas, don't go." Elrohir reached for him and held on to his arm but Legolas shrugged him off gifting him with a small smile.

"I will leave you with your Brother, believe me it will be more enjoyable without me here. I think I will find Gimli and pay a visit to Aragorn, I am sure he could benefit from some of my advice!" And he grinned mischievously as he strode from the room.

Furious Elrohir turned on his brother,

"Why did you do that? He has been out there all afternoon listening to the sea! I had only just got him in here...and now ..."

Elladan had the grace to look shamefaced at that.

"He goes to Gimli and Aragorn, he will be quite safe with them," he said in an attempt to console.

Elrohir looked sullen, he was not in the mood to be pacified.

"Why can you not just get along with him? For my sake?"

"Why does he not try to get along with me?"

"You are older!" Elrohir cried, "That is no argument at all."

"He does not treat you well Brother."

Elrohir was so sick of having this discussion over and over, so many years it had been and yet Elladan would still not accept it.

"I could not wish for better than him. You do not understand us! You do not even try to."

"I know Glorfindel would never do to me, what he has done to you."

"Glorfindel is not silvan! Legolas and I agreed, I was happy with it. He just needed time to get used to us being together. They are free with their love, it means nothing to how he feels for me. It is not as if I was exactly chaste myself Brother, and anyway...things have changed."

"You were not happy with it. I know you! You only went along with it for fear of losing him and he should not have asked it of you." Elladan would never listen to him, they had had this argument so many times before.

"He is silvan. He is not good enough for you!"

"Elladan!" Elrohir was shocked at that, Elladan truly did go too far, and he could not understand why for he surely did not believe what he was saying. He was so angry he answered in kind.

"And Glorfindel is too _old_ for you. You have always been a stick in the mud and he makes you even worse, The two of you are like a pair of old women. At least Legolas and I know how to have fun. At least he is not some ancient from beyond the grave!"

The two Brothers stared at each other, their faces white with rage. It was Elladan who gave in first as he nearly always did.

"Forgive me Elrohir, I forgot myself. I should not have said that."

Elrohir looked at the ground,

"I should not have said it either," he reluctantly admitted.

Elladan reached out and lifted his face,

"I only worry for you, I fear you are not happy."

"I _am_ happy. Why will you not believe that. The only thing that makes me unhappy is this endless arguing between Legolas and yourself."

"Then I will try to ignore him, though believe me that will be hard, he is so annoying Brother!" but Elladan smiled as he said it and Elrohir knew he was now only teasing.

"and Glorfindel _is_ old!" he answered in return, "but I take it back that you are old women, Still,"he said with a grin relieved they were on speaking terms again because he hated being at odds with his brother.

"Legolas may become more faithful but Glorfindel will _never_ be any younger!"

...

Legolas strode through the corridors looking for Gimli. He was so irritated. Elladan just drove him up the wall. He knew he thought he was not good enough for his brother, that his Silvanness was somehow lacking. And he was wrong. Things between Elrohir and he HAD changed. He had always known Elrohir was more comfortable with monogamy and now the idea of it did not scare him quite as much as it had done in the past. It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone else, and for the most part he did not miss it...although sometimes...but he turned his thoughts away from that.

It was enough to know Elladan was wrong.

"Gimli!" He cried as he spied his friend ahead of him, "Gimli wait!" It did not take him long to draw along side him.

"Ah, so you have dragged yourself away from your boyfriend I see." Gimli said in a joking tone,

"He is not my boyfriend." Legolas snapped back in reflex, Elrohir was in truth much more to him than that.

"Ah, admit it Lad, It was obvious from when he first joined us that you were besotted."

Legolas grinned, Gimli could always improve his mood.

"Well maybe I am a little besotted," he smiled. "Still, I go to visit Aragorn, will you join me?"

"Is that wise Legolas? Last I saw Aragorn he was in not the best of moods."

"All the more reason for me to visit him and cheer him up!" Legolas exclaimed excitedly. "I am sure he will be pleased to see me."

"I am not so sure about that Lad," Gimli muttered but still scurried along to catch him up.

Sure enough Aragorn's face was not exactly filled with joy as they entered his study, more resignation.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He asked.

"Come on Aragorn," Legolas perched himself on the desk. "Are you not glad to see us?"

"I can think of other descriptions...Legolas, I am busy."

"But I need your company," Legolas said laughing, "you are the only thing standing between me and the sea!"

"Don't joke about that!" Aragorn was not amused and Legolas looked briefly downcast.

"Oh, is it too soon?"

"It will always be too soon Legolas," Aragorn looked up from his work and looked at him intently, "How are you anyway?"

"I am well Aragorn." Legolas replied just a shade too fast to really be believable.

"Hmm," Aragorn pushed his work away, "Well maybe I can make some time for you. This is a nightmare, Galadriel is due to arrive tomorrow."

"I have heard she is sweetness and light itself Aragorn, surely you are not afraid of her?"

"Oh and where did you hear that Legolas, not from your Father I am sure."

Legolas grinned widely,

"No, not from him I must admit, but she was most graceful when we passed through Lothlorien, don't you agree Gimli?"

"I will not hear either of you say a word about my Lady." Gimli was affronted. "You will stop this, taking her name in vain!"

"Gimli, I only said she was a delight! It was Aragorn who said otherwise..."

"Legolas," Aragorn sighed, "What must I do to get you to leave? I have so much to do...where is Elrohir?"

Legolas looked immediately sullen,

"With Elladan."

"Oh, I see, so you come to bother me."

Legolas wasn't listening however, he leaned over and clasped at something on Aragorn's arm.

"Oh! Your bracelet," he cried, "I forgot all about this! I must ask Elrohir if he can get me one. You did say you got this from him?"

"Yes." Aragorn mumbled and hurriedly pulled his sleeve down before Gimli who was peering eagerly at his wrist, could see.

"You should see it Gimli! It is so beautiful," Legolas dropped his voice lower, "Arwen gave it to Aragorn you know, to remind him I didn't like spiders. So thoughtful! I want one."

Gimli looked at Aragorn strangely,

"Why on earth do you need a bracelet to remind you Legolas doesn't like spiders? He moans about them enough that we all know!"

"I do not!" Legolas objected.

"Yes, well," Aragorn looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Elves can be strange Gimli."

"Arwen can be strange." Legolas announced, "But I am not! It is the Noldor who are strange."

"If you want a bracelet, I wouldn't tell Elrohir that." Aragorn said quickly burying his hands in his pockets and covering all evidence of any bracelet with them.

But Legolas just smiled his brilliant smile,

"Oh he knows it already Aragorn. I do tell him that, I tell him that all the time! and I know just what to do to convince him to give me a bracelet."

"Legolas! Save it till you are together." Aragorn held his hands up in desperation,

"He is my Brother, I do NOT want to know."

Legolas bent down to Gimli,

"You will find Aragorn is very honorable...and also very boring."

But Gimli just harumphed loudly.

"Can I just say Legolas, Right now... boring seems eminently desirable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Over the next couple of chapters this story runs parallel to the one shot "Bitter Loving" To really understand Legolas and Erestors thoughts and motivations it might pay to briefly cast your eyes over that, (it's very short.) if you haven't already.

Elrohir was starting to get really wound up, could Legolas just stand still already! The reception for the arriving Elves was tedious enough as it was without standing next to the bundle of energy that was a bored Legolas. Perhaps he could threaten him with Thranduil? Usually the only thing that could get Legolas to do something he didn't want to was the thought he might otherwise bring disrepute to his Father and the Elves of Mirkwood. Elrohir pondered it a bit, no that probably wouldn't work. It was well known Thranduil could not stand the sight of Galadriel so he would be probably quite happy for his son to show her a bit of disrespect.

Elladan leaned over towards him on his other side and hissed,

"Can you not keep your uncouth woodelf under control?"

He glared back at him. Since when was Legolas his responsibility? Still, maybe he could use this to his own advantage.

He whispered to Legolas,

"My brother wants me to keep my uncouth woodelf under control."

The look Legolas gave him was a withering one.

"Why would I care what your brother wants? And I am not 'your' anything!"

Elrohir grinned, it was working.

" I shall tell him then that you are not mine, but you ARE uncouth and a woodelf."

Legolas did not answer, he merely sent him a death look, but he did stand still. Elrohir's relief was short lived however as he felt the breeze pick up, it lifted Legolas's hair and strands of it brushed against his face. Alarmed he turned towards him but it was too late. He was already transfixed, gazing at the horizon and without causing a scene there was nothing he could do to pull him out of the trance. As miserable as he felt about the sea longing he had to admit it would at least ensure Legolas would continue to keep himself in one place and Elladan off his back.

...

"Legolas!"

Legolas was most surprised to find Glorfindel standing in front of him. When had he got there?

"Glorfindel," he looked around in bemusement.

"Are the speeches done then?"

"Tedious weren't they," Glorfindel smiled at him but threw him a look of concern,

"Are you well?"

Despite himself Legolas scowled, he was so sick of being asked that question. For how long would that be everyone's first thought when they saw him?

"Fine, fine," he muttered ungraciously but Glorfindel took it in his stride.

"Have you managed to keep Elladan under control for me?"

Legolas rolled his eyes,

"You are welcome to him, please take him back to Imladris."

Glorfindel laughed,

"Still not getting on then I see," he quipped as he moved on to greet Elrohir. And Legolas turned to see who was next in line for him to see. Ah Galadriel, well he had a bone to pick with her.

She was of course all poise and serenity.

"Legolas." She began, "Are you ..."

"Don't even go there." He cut her off abruptly,

"I am fed up with people asking me if I am well. Anyway I imagine you know exactly how I am."

"Ah," she looked very shifty, "perhaps I should explain."

"Oh please do, and then in the future you could consider making your messages a little more...to the point."

"Well with foresight Legolas, you don't always know exactly what it is you see." To his ears she sounded very condescending.

"And yet Aragorn's message somehow had so much more detail." He was not going to let her off the hook, he did not care who she was.

"Well that was regarding troop deployment. Obviously it needed more explanation. I tried to make yours sound worse than it was. Did you not think you were going to die? You were meant to."

He folded his arms crossly.

"Yes I did, but I am an Elf, what is dying to me? Preferable perhaps to being stuck with a seriously odd sea obsession for years. It causes most inopportune gaps in conversations, people like Glorfindel just pop up out of nowhere, it is most disconcerting AND everyone thinks I am an invalid!"

"What would you have had me do Legolas?" She shrugged.

"Tell me exactly what is going to happen so I can make up my own mind!" He snapped.

It would not have changed anything of course, he would still have followed Aragorn but really she was just too much! He could see now why his father had so many problems with her. And he had noticed Aragorn had for some reason given her rooms close to his. What was that all about? He made a mental note to have a strong word with him about it later and sent him a glare for good measure, which resulted in him getting a rather surprised look in return.

"I hope you are not upsetting my Lady."

It was Gimli, usually Legolas found his obsession with Galadriel quite amusing but today it was annoying.

"Just pointing out some home truths to her." He said rather angrily. Galadriel of course had long disappeared.

"I will not hear a word said against her!"

"Oh, it is alright for you Gimli. She did not send you cryptic messages." Then he thought of something. "Actually she did not bother to send you any message at all" he finished triumphantly. That was rather a sore point as far as Gimli was concerned.

"Because she was too busy having to deal with troublesome elves!" Gimli cried

Legolas felt a sharp elbow in his ribs.

" Stop it!" Elrohir whispered angrily, "you are making a scene."

He looked up to see the whole line of dignatories staring at them in astonishment. Aragorn especially was looking less than pleased.

Maybe he wouldn't visit him to chat about Galadriel today after all.

...

It was the middle of the night when Elrohir woke and he wondered why until he saw Legolas, sitting up next to him staring into the dark, what was this? he wondered. Some kind of nocturnal sea longing? He reached out and touched his back.

"Is something wrong?"

Legolas turned to look back at him and he noticed he seemed incredibly sad. Still he denied any problem,

" No, I am simply thinking."

"Of what?"

"Aragorn is crowned tomorrow," Legolas turned away from him and dropped his head.

"Yes!" He sat up to be nearer to him, " Is it not glorious? we have waited so long for this. He reclaims his birthright."

"Yes, glorious," Legolas murmured but somehow he did not seem to be quite as excited about it as he should be.

Elrohir pulled him back into his arms and eventually he relaxed, they had not had the time to be together like this enough he thought and the reassuring feeling of Legolas's skin against his lulled him into dropping his defenses. Elladan had been on his mind and the question just popped out.

"Could you be more respectful to Elladan...for me?"

Legolas bristled beneath his touch and he knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

"He does not respect ME!" Legolas was angry.

"Of course he does."

"Oh he respects that I can shoot a Nazgul, but he does not respect who I am." Legolas's tone was bitter and he had to admit he had a point.

"He does not know you."

"He does not want to know me!"

"But even if he did would you let him?"

Silence was the answer he recieved to that.

He pressed his lips against the silken hair in an attempt to reassure of his love.

"He does not understand us," Legolas said at last, "He thinks I am

not good enough for you, he does not understand how we are."

That was true too, Elrohir thought and he did not know how to solve it.

"He worries for me, that is all."

"Are you not able to run your own life without his interference?"

Now they came too close to another problematic subject so he veered away.

"It would make me happy," he said, "Your arguing upsets me. Will you do it for me? He has promised to."

"Oh how good of him," Legolas's words were cutting but then he sighed.

"I will try ...for you only. Not for him!"

Then Elrohir sat and held him and he wondered what it was that Legolas had really been thinking of alone in the dark and why he would not speak of it. He hoped it wasn't him, that he had realised his love for him was less than it should be. For in truth he did not know why such a glorious creature loved him at all in the first place.

He had never been able to work that out.

When Legolas finally spoke again his tone was surprisingly brighter,

"Elrohir?"

"Yes,"

"Do you think you could get me one of those bracelets?"

"What bracelets?" he had no idea what Legolas was talking about.

"Like Aragorn's. He said Arwen got it from you. It is so beautiful, the exact same shade as my hair."

Elrohir's stomach dropped. Why had Aragorn sent Legolas to him for that? Was he a complete idiot?

"I don't think I can" he said hesitantly, now Aragorn was making him lie to his lover.

Legolas turned in his arms to look at him,

"Why not?"

"Because..." he was desperate for a reason.

"Because I think he has gone out of business, the man who made them. Killed in the war or something. Sorry Beloved." He held his breath, would Legolas believe him?

"Oh, such a shame. It was a wonderful thing."

"Well," Elrohir said casually, "If I ever see one again you will be the first to know."

And he would make absolutely sure that would NEVER happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was filled with crowds, colour and joyful noise as Elrohir pushed his way through the hoards of people towards his brother.

"Elladan! So many people here, it has taken me way too long to reach you!"

Elladan smiled at him, his face lit with excitement, then he glanced behind him, searching.

"Where is Legolas?"

"I don't know?" Elrohir had lost track of him long ago. "I haven't seen him since the ceremony. He is probably with Gimli somewhere."

Elladan looked concerned, Elladan spent most of his life looking concerned.

"Aren't you worried where he is? What he is up to?"

"No. He will be with Gimli or those Hobbits. They faced many trials getting Aragorn here, it is quite right they celebrate today together."

"You know what Legolas is like..."

Elrohir cut his Brother off before he could really annoy him.

"Enough! He is not about to sleep with a hobbit if that is what you are suggesting. And this is an official royal celebration. He represents his Father here, he takes that very seriously. Just leave it ...just for one day, will you. Anyway..."

He wanted to divert Elladan quickly, for he did not want them arguing today of all days.

"Anyway where is the mighty Glorfindel?"

"I am not sure..."Elladan was hesitant. "He went in search of Erestor ages ago."

Elrohir beamed at him, he felt nothing could dampen his exuberant mood today.

"Make sure they don't get hold of any wine! You have heard the stories...of when they chased Father through the halls..."

Elladan's face creased with worry.

"He wouldn't do that...not today...would he?"

"Stop it Elladan!" He took hold of his brothers elbow and went to steer him through the crowds. "You do not need to worry about Glorfindel, he is old enough to be your father...actually he is old enough to be your Father's Father, no wait! He is old enough to be your Father's, Father's Father. You don't need to look after him."

Elladan did not look very convinced.

"Come on, look at our little Brother. He looks hassled. I think we should go and give him some support. Let the others celebrate by themselves and the three of us together. It is fitting."

Aragorn certainly did look hassled when they reached him, hassled and rather a bit fed up.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to see you. This is a nightmare, so many incredibly boring people wanting to tell me their life stories and what exactly they think my first priorities should be. Save me from this Elrohir!"

"Never fear brother, " Elrohir reassured him. "We are here to support you, like we always have done. Let us find you some fun. Where is my sister?"

Aragorn shrugged sadly.

"With Elrond I imagine." He looked more closely at them, "Where is Legolas?"

Elrohir sighed, Why did they all think his prime concern in life should be knowing Legolas's exact location at any given time. Did they not know that was an impossible task?

"With Gimli." He said with confidence for he had convinced himself that was where he must be.

It did not reassure Aragorn,

"I hope they are behaving."

Talking of Legolas reminded Elrohir of something and he bent closer to his little brother to have a word in his ear.

"Speaking of Legolas, what WERE you thinking, sending him to me to get one of those bracelets? Do you want to destroy me?"

"Oh!" Aragorn looked slightly guilty. "Did he actually ask for one?"

"Of course he did! Why did you tell him Arwen got it from me?"

"He would just have gone to her!" Aragorn protested

"And she would have thought up something to keep him off the scent. She is clever like that. Instead I had to."

"Why don't you just give him one? He doesn't know what it is."

"Are you serious?" Elrohir stared at Aragorn as if he had lost his mind. "I cannot have him running round wearing a bracelet made out of his own hair! ...with those letters."

"He thinks they mean he hates spiders. He will never know."

"You are mad Aragorn. I knew I should never have given you one. I have told him the man who makes them is dead. Can you at least stick to that if he asks you again! I can't believe you."

Elladan tapped him on the shoulder.

"Enough of your mad business opportunities Elrohir, you are almost making me feel sorry for Legolas. Let us go and enjoy ourselves."

And they turned together to find a place quiet enough to actually think. The three of them together, thought Elrohir. For today at least he put aside any issues he may have with Aragorn running off with his beloved sister and enjoy the brotherhood.

Who knew when they would next have the chance to be together again.

...

Glorfindel sauntered down the corridor. Where was Erestor? He had been missing for hours and he really could do with his company. He swayed slightly to the left and realised that perhaps he had had just a little too much wine. Still he did feel astoundingly good. There was a tinge of sadness to this day however, try as he might he could not keep his thoughts from straying to all those he had lost throughout the years spent fighting to achieve this moment. How he missed them all.

He needed Erestor. He was the only one who would understand this...except maybe Galadriel, but he was staying away from her today. Her wine was far too potent.

He couldn't find Erestor so he decided he just might go to his room for a bit, just until this irritating spinning of his head slowed down. But when he opened the door he got the surprise of his life.

"Erestor! What are you doing?"

For Erestor was there already, in his room, sitting quietly waiting for him and judging by the empty wine bottles beside him he too had had plenty to drink already. He stood up and smiled when he saw Glorfindel and it was then Glorfindel realised Erestor was wearing trousers! Ever since his rebirth he could never resist him in trousers.

" What are you doing?" He repeated numbly.

Erestor tilted his head suggestively,

"Well " he said, " I wondered if we might... "

Glorfindel was at the same time both horrified and excited.

"I can't...Elladan...I want to but...I can't."

Erestor came up to him and cupped his face in his hand.

"Today is a hard day, So many we love are not here to see it."

"I was just thinking that..." Glorfindel was finding it very hard to think at all in truth. Erestor was so close he could feel his breath and they had not done this for so long, The rational part of his brain seemed not to be functioning beyond 'I can't, I can't, I can't' spinning like a mantra round his mind.

"Where is Elladan hmm?" Erestor asked him.

"With his brothers, I felt it right they be together."

"They are all too young. They do not understand what this has cost us." Erestor murmured. "Elladan would never know."

"You know he would not understand," Glorfindel felt his resolve weakening, "It was you who insisted we finish this between us."

Erestor nodded. "I am lonely tonight Glorfindel...and I miss..." He did not finish but Glorfindel knew who it was he longed for and it was not him.

"I find I need this. Let us make this night a memory to sustain us in the time ahead. If we are ever separated we will at least have this. Do we not deserve to celebrate, have we not earned it?"

"We will not be separated. We will sail, Elrond has his plans already."

"But if we are, who knows what the future holds." Erestor leaned forward and whispered in his ear, his breath warm upon his cheek and Glorfindel felt his resolve melting away.

"Elladan will never know." He murmured.

Erestor pulled back and watched him with a smile,

"It is your decision to make," he said quietly, "I have nothing to lose."

Glorfindel told himself later it was the alcohol but he knew that wasn't so. On this night in this place there was no one he needed more than Erestor. They would have their memory, a prize for their long years of struggle.

And then he kissed him.

...

Legolas was drunk. In fact he was very, very drunk. He thought this as he staggered along the hallway to his room. He should have known better than to let Gimli ply him with so much wine. What was in it? It must have been at least Dorwinon to have this effect on him.

If only the floor would stop tilting like this, if only he could remember exactly which room was his. He had a terrible feeling he might even be sick.

At least, he thought, he had managed to extract himself before he had made a fool of himself and disgraced his Father by collapsing in the middle of Aragorn's celebration. He stopped in front of a door, was this his? He was pretty sure it was. Thank Goodness, he really needed to lie down.

He staggered in unsteadily and made his way cautiously to the bedroom then stopped dead.

"Oh!"

It was all he could think to say. This was obviously NOT his room. Before him on the bed were Erestor and Glorfindel and there was no doubting exactly what they were up to. The fact they had no clothes on made it pretty self explanatory, even to his befuddled brain.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped, he had to get out of here but his legs seemed to have forgotten how to move.

Erestor looked up at him with horror,

" Legolas!" He cried

And he pushed Glorfindel away from him which in actual fact only made Legolas's view worse.

"I will go, I am sorry," he burbled and finally his legs regained movement and he stumbled quickly out of the room slamming the door behind him. He paused for breath leaning against the wall and feeling his heart hammering in his chest. What had they been doing? What was he saying, it was quite obvious exactly what. He had no time to think any longer about this as he realised he HAD to find his own room. The creeping feeling he might be sick had suddenly become an intense certainty that he would be sick, very very soon. There was no way he was going to let one of Aragorn's people find Legolas Thranduillion vomiting in the corridor. If this was Erestor's room he was in trouble for he was not even sure where that was, but if it was Glorfindel's then his room was 1,2,3,...4 doors down.

He made it there just in time.

...

"Oh!"

The strangled gasp filled Erestor with dread. Had Glorfindel not locked the door?

He turned to see who on earth it was...,please let it not be Elladan.

"I am sorry,"

It was Legolas standing there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and the boy did not look at all well .Was seeing him and Glorfindel together really that much of a shock?

"Legolas!" He cried and reflex made him push Glorfindel away from him, not that it helped in the slightest.

"I will go, I am sorry."

Legolas turned and stumbled rather than ran from the room. Erestor rose to follow him but Glorfindel held him back.

"I must go after him!"

" Don't worry," Glorfindel said lazily, "He will say nothing. He knows of us already, has done for years and he has never let on."

" Knowing we have been together in the past is not the same as this!"

"I will speak with him tomorrow." Strangely Glorfindel seemed incredibly at ease now.

"He looked unwell, I should check, I spoke with him earlier and he..." He remembered that melancholy Legolas and shuddered.

"He will be with Elrohir, relax." and Glorfindel strode over to the door and locked it.

"Don't panic Erestor. Legolas will keep this to himself. Trust me."

He sauntered back to the bed and Erestor had to admit he was so very appealing.

"We will have this night." he said as he pulled Erestor toward him, " You are right, we have earned it.

and it will take more than Legolas Thranduillion to take it from us."


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas woke to a loud insistant banging on his door. It was strangely in time with the throbbing of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would go away.

It didn't .

It became obvious he was going to have to do something about it. Who would be bothering him? If it was Elrohir surely he would just come in.

He pulled himself to his feet rather unsteadily, it did not feel that great to be upright. Now where was his shirt? He could hardly answer the door half naked, but he couldn't find it and the banging continued so he decided he would just have to do without it.

To his great surprise it was Glorfindel who stood before him when he made it to the doorway.

"Legolas, you look awful." He said without preamble and pushed his way into the room.

"I am not really in the mood for visitors," Legolas said, trying to be polite.

Glorfindel looked him up and down critically.

"I can't imagine why," he said with a smile.

Suddenly the effort of standing became to much for him and Legolas felt himself begin to sway, he really did feel terrible. He had to lie down, who cared what Glorfindel thought.

"I have to lie down." he said moving past Glorfindel and back towards the bed and he heard a snigger as he did so. He hoped Glorfindel would finally get the message he should leave but he did not, simply sitting himself down beside him as he lay on the bed.

"What has caused this sad state of affairs?" He asked cheerfully.

"Gimli." Legolas muttered darkly, "I do not know what he gave me to drink last night but it did not suit me."

"Never trust dwarves when they are offering you alcohol would be my advice." Glorfindel said sagely.

"Thanks Glorfindel, thanks so much, so helpful!" Would he not just go away?

"I need to talk with you Legolas."

Legolas could not believe his ears,

"Glorfindel. Now is not the time." Was he mad?

"Oh it is very much the time I am afraid," Glorfindel sighed.

"What do you remember about last night Legolas?"

"I told you. Gimli providing me with far too much drink." His headache was truly blinding now.

"And after that...how did you end up here?"

"I walked!" Legolas was affronted. "I am not so foolish as to wait until I need to be carried!"

"And what do you remember about the walk?" Legolas began to wonder exactly what Glorfindel's problem was, he was certainly drawing this out. Why didn't he just get to the point?

"Walking." He said sarcastically and then he thought harder on that. "I could not remember where my room was."

"And?" Glorfindel just would not let it go, but it was slowly coming back to Legolas anyway.

"I thought I had found it." He said slowly, "but it wasn't my room at all...oh!" And suddenly, suddenly he knew exactly why Glorfindel was there being so persistent.

He sat up rather abruptly which wasn't a good idea at all.

"Oh, I see."

"So you do remember then. I rather hoped you would not." Glorfindel looked dejected.

"What happened Glorfindel? I thought that was in the past."

Glorfindel sighed,

"A momentary lapse...Erestor offered and...what can I say. It was a hard night last night Legolas, our fight has been long and there were many who were no longer here with us to celebrate." He paused then,

"That is no excuse I know, it was wrong. Elladan must never know."

Legolas smiled sadly,

"I understand," he said and he did, he himself had been melancholy last night. "I will not tell Elladan."

"Nor Elrohir either."

"No. I will not be telling Elrohir. I am not stupid Glorfindel. I have kept this secret a long time, I will not break your confidence now."

Suddenly a wave of nausea accosted him and he threw himself face down on the bed to try and avoid seeing the spinning of the room.

"I am not well Glorfindel," he moaned.

Glorfindel bent over him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner, much as his Father would have done...after he had finished shouting at him. It was very soothing and made him long for home.

"I must go and reassure Erestor." Glorfindel said, "All his boldness has disappeared and he is climbing the walls with anxiety."

"If you see Gimli," Legolas mumbled In to his pillow, "Tell him I will kill him when I see him next."

Glorfindel laughed and stood to depart.

"Glorfindel," Legolas said as he left, "Thank Erestor for me, he spoke with me last night, gave some good advice, and I do not think I thanked him for it."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I did not think the two of you spent any time together."

"He arrived at an opportune moment," Legolas mumbled, "it was appreciated."

"Then I will tell him so." Glorfindel smiled at the woebegone woodelf as he left the room, Poor boy, he was in for a rough morning. As luck would have it Elrohir was just entering the room, the boy looked slightly pale, so he gifted him a brilliant smile as he passed.

"It seems Legolas is under the weather Elrohir. I do not think you will be getting up to much mischief with him today!"

All he recieved was a horrified look in return and no greeting. It was rather rude he thought.

The youth of today had no manners.

...

Elrohir was looking for Legolas. He had not been at breakfast which was a surprise, first he sought out Gimli, or rather Gimli found him.

"Elrohir. I need a word!"

"Where is Legolas?" If anyone knew it would be Gimli.

"What?...oh... " he rather thought Gimli smirked.

"I imagine he is still in bed."

"In bed?" How very odd, not like Legolas at all. Why did Gimli look so guilty?

"Enough about Legolas." Gimli was determined to say his piece and Elronir had learned it was best to just let him do so. Gimli leant into him and lowered his voice.

"I was wondering...do you think you could secure me one of those bracelets?"

"What? What bracelets?" He had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what bracelets Gimli was meaning.

"The golden ones...Aragorn has one. So beautiful." Gimli's eyes were lit with excitement at the thought.

"Um, Gimli," Elrohir could not believe Aragorn had shown his bracelet to Gimli. Could the man keep nothing secret? It was the worst thing he ever did allowing Arwen to give him one of the things.

"You don't understand...those bracelets are not what they seem."

"Oh I know all about them." Gimli said loudly causing Elrohir to spin around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "Elven hair...like I said, beautiful."

"Specific Elven hair..." Elrohir whispered.

"Ah yes, Legolas's. Don't worry, Aragorn has told me all about it. Can you get me one. I will pay well."

Elrohir gritted his teeth and made mental note never to trust Aragorn with a secret again.

"Look," he said reluctantly, "I do have a couple of spares, you could have one for the right price but Legolas must NEVER know. Do you understand , he must NEVER see it."

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Gimli was offended. "Of course I will not show him."

"I will bring you one tonight then," Anything to get the dwarf off his back. Gimli looked very smug at that news.

"One more thing," Gimli whispered, before he left, "I have some more...some very precious Elven hair. Not Legolas's, even more beautiful, do you think you could...turn it into a bracelet for me? Then I would have a pair."

"The man who makes them is in Imladris, I could take it back there for you..."

Gimli cut him off. "No! I will not be parted from it, maybe one day I will come on a visit with Legolas and see if you can get it made then."

Elrohir could not believe he had let these bracelets get so out of hand. It was all Arwen's fault. He strode off to Legolas's room. Why had the dwarf been so sure he was in bed. He was never in bed this late. The door to the room was unlocked when he got there and he entered quietly.

He heard voices murmuring from the bedroom, someone else was here. Curious he listened quietly, the voices were hard to catch but he heard waves of them, sentences rising and then fading away as he strained to catch them.

"So you do remember then, I rather hoped you would not."

It was Glorfindel!

Just what was he doing in Legolas's bedroom?

Cold curling fear began to snake itself through Eleohir's stomach at the next few words,

"It was wrong. Elladan must never know."

What was wrong? What was wrong that bought Glorfindel here into Legolas's bedroom that Elladan must not know about? The idea forming in his mind was not a pleasant one.

"I will not tell Elladan."

That was Legolas.

"I will not be telling Elrohir. I am not stupid Glorfindel." He continued, and Elrohir knew. He knew what it was, he didn't want to think it but it seemed there was no other option.

He had thought they had finished all that, that Legolas had finally realised Elrohir was all he needed, but he obviously had not. And with Glorfindel? Glorfindel of all people. It would kill Elladan. Perhaps that was why he did it?

Why was he worried about Elladan, it was killing HIM.

"I have kept this secret a long time," Legolas was continuing.

A long time? How long had this been going on? Elrohir wondered. How many times? And while he was here? He had learned to live with Legolas sleeping with others while they were apart. He could justify that to himself, but last night Elrohir was here, right with him...and yet he chose someone else? It cut him to the quick.

He edged closer to the bedroom door, he needed to see them, and yet at the same time he did not want to. Legolas was lying half naked facedown on the bed and Glorfindel leaned over him stroking his back, it was so intimate, so gentle, This was no wild drunken mistake.

Elrohir imagined he could actually feel his heart break and tears pricked at the edges of his eyes.

"I must go." He heard Glorfindel say and he leapt back from the door. He did not want him to catch him here, he was not quite quick enough however and by the time Glorfindel emerged he was stranded half in, half out of the doorway to the hall.

He felt numb.

Glorfindel flashed him a brilliant confident smile,

"It seems Legolas is under the weather Elrohir. I do not think you will be getting up to much mischief with him today!" He said to him as he went past and Elrohir stared, horrified. He was so blatant, so unrepentant. Was he rubbing their indiscretion in his face? Not even bothering to hide it?

He could not believe it. Not of Legolas, not of Glorfindel. But how could it be otherwise?

What else could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Elrohir watched as Glorfindel strode away down the corridor, supremely confident. Did he really not care that he had just discovered him with Legolas? It didn't seem like him at all, even if he assumed Elrohir wouldn't mind there was Elladan to think of and he most definitely would.

He stood uncertainly just inside the doorway, his mind in turmoil. His first instinct was to flee, run to Elladan and blurt out his unhappiness. Well he couldn't do that! He did not want to talk to Legolas, not now, but he supposed he must. He clenched his fists digging his nails into his palms as his shock receded and anger took over. How dare Legolas do this to him? It was well outside their agreement and he must know it. As the rage began to swirl within him he strode into the bedroom.

Legolas must have heard him, he rolled onto his side and turned towards him.

"Elrohir, where have you been? Why did you abandon me to Gimli's merciless hands last night?"

Briefly Elrohir wondered what Gimli had to do with all this. Surely he had not been involved?...unless there where three of them? Don't be ridiculous, he told himself firmly, Now you are getting out of control.

"Why was Glorfindel here?" He asked coldly. He would not let random ideas about Gimli distract him.

"He came to laugh about my unfortunate situation." Legolas said without pause.

Elrohir ignored that, yet again it made no sense.

"Since when do you entertain him half naked in your bed?"

Legolas frowned and pulled himself upright.

"Since I cannot find my shirt and he would not stop banging on the door." He gave Elrohir an intense stare as realisation dawned upon him just why he was being interrogated.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting nothing," Elrohir snapped. "I do not have to suggest. I know, I saw you, I heard you."

"What did you hear?" Legolas asked hurridly and he looked anxious at that, and well he should Elrohir thought.

"Enough!" He cried, and then his anger and fear flooded through him, "I heard enough to know the truth. Why have you done this? I thought we had stopped this? I thought I was finally enough for you. And Glorfindel? Of all people? You know this will destroy Elladan, is that why you did it?"

Legolas glared back at him silently and when he finally spoke his voice was controlled and cutting.

"You ARE enough for me."

"Well you do not show it!" Elrohir was furious now. "I am enough for you yet you take my brothers lover to your bed?"

Legolas laughed and it was harsh and bitter.

"I have not taken Glorfindel to my bed. You believe that? And I would not even if I wished to. Do you think I have no honour? You insult me."

"Do not deny it Legolas. I heard him say Elladan must never know and you agreed you would not tell me, that you have been keeping it secret for years. How many years? I saw him touching you. What was that if it was not..." He spluttered to a stop, he was afraid if he continued he would not hold back his tears and he did not want that, he would not show weakness.

"That was him comforting me as I am ill. Do you not even notice? Are you blind? I could not have done anything with anyone last night. I could barely find my room, and where were you? I was unhappy, did you even notice?"

Elrohir had not noticed, Legolas had been unhappy? About what? Was that why this had happened? Now that he looked closely he did look pale.

"Then what where you speaking about? What must Elladan not know? Explain so I can understand."

"I cannot tell you that." Legolas did not elaborate on why.

"So it is true. It is true and you have no explanation." He said bluntly.

Legolas pulled himself to his feet swaying slightly as he did so. He was angry Elrohir finally noticed, very, very angry.

"You question my word? I have done nothing with Glorfindel and I will not divulge to you the contents of a private conversation. When have I ever lied to you? If I have slept with someone I will tell you, I am not ashamed. I cannot believe you think so little of me. You are as bad as your brother, is that why you do not defend me against him? You believe every word he says."

"No!" Elrohir objected, "No, but I cannot ignore what I have heard and seen and you do not defend yourself. You cannot explain things. What else should I believe?"

Legolas's voice became low and threatening,

"You should believe ME."

Elrohir stood and stared at him. He could not just forget what he had overheard. Did Legolas truly expect him to simply believe his word when all evidence pointed against it and he offered no explanation?

It seemed that he did.

"Get out Elrohir." He growled when Elrohir did not answer, "If you have so little trust in me and think so little of me I do not wish you here."

Suddenly Elrohir was unsure, this was not what he wanted and he hesitated.

"We need to talk..."

"We do not need to talk. There is nothing to say. You accuse me and I say it is untrue. You do not believe me, what else is there?"

"Then tell me! Tell me something that makes sense." He cried, he was beginning to feel desperate as if something precious was sliding through his fingers and he could not grasp it.

Legolas's face was etched with rage.

"I will not defend myself to you. I am not some lowly silvan to be looked down upon by you princely Noldor. I will not have you come in here and besmirch my honour, disbelieve my word. You have no reason to doubt me. Get out Elrohir. Get out." and he pushed him hard in the chest.

Elrohir grabbed at his hands and he noticed they were shaking, Legolas was not as in control as he appeared. He remembered he had said he was unhappy and ill and a surge of worry overtook him.

"What is this?" He asked quietly looking down upon the shaking hands clasped within his own. "Is it the sea longing?"

It was entirely the wrong thing to say and Legolas snapped.

"I am sick of this! Is that all you can think of? I am not an invalid to be talked about behind my back. There is more to life than the sea longing. There is more to ME than the sea longing! Get out of here and leave me alone. Get out before I lose my temper and cannot be responsible for what I do!"

And looking at the enraged wood elf before him Elrohir finally realised getting out was exactly what he should be doing if he wished to remain intact.

And it was exactly what he did. Quickly.

Perhaps he should speak with Aragorn? He had always been able to control Legolas very effectively.

...

Legolas was finding it a terrible struggle to stay awake. Why, today of all days did Elrond decide he had to talk to him about "political matters". He knew he was his Father's representative but seriously...the day after the Coronation?

He found it impossible to think of anything but the conversation with Elrohir anyway. What was he going to do about that? Maybe he had over reacted a bit but his head had hurt, he had felt so ill and Elrohir just kept on saying all the wrong things.

How could he ever have thought Legolas would go anywhere near Glorfindel? It was completely crazy.

He was stuck now, he had promised Glorfindel he would say nothing and he would not break his word. He still felt Elrohir had been wrong not to believe him anyway. Why should he need proof? Why was Legolas's word not enough? He could see no way out.

"Legolas!" Elrond's stern voice jolted him from his contemplation. "Why do I get the feeling you are not even listening to me? This is important!"

"Yes my Lord," he mumbled contritely.

"So what do you think your Father's response will be to that idea then?"

Sadly Legolas had no clue what the idea was in the first place. Did he say yes Thranduil would love it or no, it was a terrible idea? He glanced desperately towards Erestor who was sitting quietly in the corner taking notes hoping he might give him a hint...no such luck. Erestor just smiled calmly at him, one might even think he was enjoying Legolas's discomfort.

He took a deep breath, It was all or nothing then, he had a 50/50 chance of being right. Better go with being positive he decided.

"Yes, yes, he will love that I think." He said confidently.

"Really?" Elrond's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I had thought he would not have a bar of it. I was worried it might make him quite angry in fact which is why I decided to ask you first."

Oh help... What had he just agreed to? He shot a glance at Erestor who was gazing at him with a horrified look on his face. Legolas began to panic, he had to find out exactly what Elrond's idea really was.

They were interrupted before he could figure how to do that by a page timidly knocking at the door.

"My Lord," he said quietly bowing to Elrond, "The King asks to see Prince Legolas."

Legolas froze. His Father was here? That was unexpected. What would he do about Elrond's mysterious idea now? It was only when he was trailing sadly behind the page through the corridors that he realised it was probably Aragorn he was talking about. That was going to take some getting used to. Sure enough when they finally stopped it was outside Aragorn's study. Legolas hesitated before entering...what if he had got it wrong and his Father WAS really secreted in there somewhere?

"Come in." Aragorn commanded and he thought he better get a move on.

"Ah, Legolas." Aragorn looked rather weary...resigned might be a better word. He definitely didn't look pleased to see him anyway. Still Legolas thought as he surveyed him with a curious eye, he did look much more regal today.

"Sit down Legolas!" Legolas jumped, Aragorn's voice was suddenly sounding very kingly.

" What have you done to your voice?"

Aragorn looked at him as if he might be mad,

"Nothing, it is exactly the same."

Well it didn't sound the same to Legolas and he said so.

"It is very...royal sounding, have you been taking lessons from my Father?"

Aragorn sighed loudly, even his sigh was important sounding now.

"Stop talking nonsense and just sit down Legolas." Legolas decided he should not disobey that voice and he sat down immediately.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Legolas, that's enough. I want to speak seriously."

"I am..." Legolas started to protest but Aragorn cut him off.

"My brother has been to see me."

Ah, so that was it! Well Legolas found he was definitely not in the mood to get into any of this with Aragorn. He would not make this easy for him.

"Which Brother exactly? You have two."

"The one who for some strange reason has become involved with YOU."

"Elrohir then, for as far as I know I am not involved with Elladan...although Elrohir probably thinks I am."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at that.

"Do you blame him? Glorfindel of all people, Legolas what were you thinking!"

That was enough to get Legolas to his feet and shouting.

"For the last time I have not slept with Glorfindel! What is it with you people? Must you all think me so dishonourable?"

"Calm yourself Legolas."Aragorn was instantly on his feet also and it sounded very much like an order. "Calm down and explain yourself then."

Legolas did manage to regain some form of composure but it was a struggle.

"I have NOT slept with Glorfindel." He repeated and folded his arms defensively across his chest. But it seemed Aragorn was not convinced by that.

"Elrohir has told me what he overheard and what he saw. It looks suspicious Legolas, it really does. Explain it to me."

"It is none of your business Aragorn. You are my friend, not my keeper." Legolas said stubbornly.

"Elrohir and Elladan are my business. Elrohir is upset and Elladan soon will be."

"I am upset." Legolas fumed, "and I do not see you calling Elrohir in here to lecture him about it." He sat down with a thump and scowled at Aragorn across the table.

Aragorn took a more conciliatory tone.

"Explain this mess to me then Legolas so I can understand why you are so upset by it."

"I have done nothing but I cannot explain it. I gave my word and I will not break it."

Aragorn ran his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"Can you not understand Legolas, things are a nightmare here at the moment. I am supposed to be getting married any day soon and I do not need you and my brothers running around complicating matters with your love lives. Stop being so difficult and give me something to go on!"

"Why is what I have said not enough for you?" Legolas cried in return, "I haven't done what you and Elrohir accuse me of. I would tell you if I had. Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever been less than honourable while I have been traipsing round this dreary world of Men with you? Why will nobody just believe me?"

Aragorn fixed him with a long hard look, but eventually he broke it. He reached out and placed a steadying hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Peace Legolas, I do believe you. If you say you have done nothing then it must be so. You are right, you have never given me cause to doubt you."

"It is a shame then," Legolas was partly mollified, "That Elrohir does not feel the same."

"Elrohir is ...he has never been good at seeing his own value, you are a jewel he thinks he does not deserve. He is terrified he will lose you."

"If I am a jewel then if he is not careful he will break me." Legolas muttered angrily.

"I know you don't mean that Legolas, I know he is at least as important to you even if you choose not to admit it. Sort this out. I honestly do not have time for this!"

"Very well," Legolas said reluctantly although he had no idea how he was to do that. "I will leave you to your Kingly duties and go in search of Elrohir if it will please you. And I will be humble and fall upon his feet asking his forgiveness but I will not admit guilt to something I have not done and I will not break a confidence."

"It will please me." Aragorn was adamant about that fact. "But you do not have to go overboard."

"Me?" Legolas threw him a cheeky grin as he turned to leave, "Go overboard? You mistake me for another!" and Aragorn smiled back but his smile did not look like he was particularly confident Legolas could do as he said.

"Wait," he had just remembered something Elrohir had said jumbled up amongst all the Glorfindel nonsense.

"Elrohir said you were ill...and unhappy, What is that all about?"

"Oh," Legolas waved his concern aside airily "I was ill. Gimli poisoned me but I have quite recovered."

"Gimli poisoned you? I don't think that can be right."

"It is right." Legolas was adamant and Aragorn did not want to get into another argument about his honesty, "Anyway don't worry, I will deal with him."

"No!" Aragorn was horrified at the thought. "You will NOT 'deal'with him."

Legolas opened his mouth to say more but Aragorn was too quick for him,

"And the unhappiness? Elrohir said you told him of it yourself."

Legolas looked decidedly shifty then and avoided his gaze,

"He was mistaken."

"Legolas. You have just sworn you never lie to me."

"Alright, alright," Legolas managed to look contrite. "It is this upset with Elrohir possibly I may be slightly unhappy about that...that is all." and Aragorn frowned in disbelief as Legolas made to go on his way.

"Remember." He said firmly, "No dealing to Gimli. None at all!"

"Aragorn, "Legolas said over his shoulder as He opened the door, "I mean what I said about your new voice. It is very majestic, you should keep it."

"Go away, Legolas," Aragorn had obviously reached his limit, "Be gone, I can't deal with any more of you today!"

Erestor was arriving as Legolas left and he gave him a look of surprised admiration.

"You were bold before," he said quietly as they passed each other. "Your Father will be furious with that plan of Elrond's, whatever were you thinking? Do you have a death wish?"

"Wait Erestor! What is the plan?" Legolas replied urgently but he was too late and the door swung shut behind Erestor before he heard him.

No luck there then.


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn sighed heavily as Erestor entered the room shutting the door behind him. Elrohir and Legolas had already worn him out. He was not in the mood to entertain any more elves today.

"Sometimes I worry about that boy." Erestor told him and he assumed it was Legolas he refered to. He frowned in concern, Elrohir had been worried too, in between the hysteria about Glorfindel.

" You mean this Glorfindel business?"

" No. Elrond has come up with this hairbrained scheme which involves Thranduil and Legolas has agreed to it. Thranduil will tear him limb from limb when he hears about it. I don't know what he was thinking." Suddenly he paused, "...What Glorfindel business?"

"Elrohir believes Legolas has been sleeping with Glorfindel." Aragorn was really sick of talking about this.

"What?, no...that can't be right!" Erestor looked more than a bit shocked at this news.

"Well Legolas denies it but Elrohir overheard them this morning, A secret Legolas has been hiding for years...Elladan must never know. Legolas refuses to give any explanation. He can be his own worst enemy"

He noticed Erestor seemed strangely shaken. Why was he this bothered?

"Elrohir is angry?" He squeaked.

"Oh yes. Angry, hurt upset, you name it. They are not talking. It is really the last thing I need at the moment. Sometimes Erestor, I seriously wish I hadn't been raised by elves."

"I am sorry Aragorn, I really must go." Erestor began backing toward the door.

"But I don't even know why you are here in the first place."

"Oh," Erestor looked down at the pile of papers in his hands, "...something Elrond wanted me to show you... nothing important...it will wait, I really have to go!" He burbled and Aragorn stared in wonder as he turned and bolted out the door.

Well that was strange. But then again, weren't they all ? Why should Erestor be any different?

...

Glorfindel was relaxing in the garden with Elladan beside him. The sun was shining and all was lovely. What a glorious day.

He reached down and gently stroked Elladan's head as it rested on his lap thinking about just how perfect everything was. That was until Elladan spoke.

"So what did you get up to exactly last night? I looked for you but I couldn't find you."

"Ah...I thought I would leave you with your brothers."

Elladan propped himself up on his elbows and peered at him.

"Were you with Erestor?"

Glorfindel sat bolt upright.

"No. Of course not. Why do you ask that?"

His heart started to pound.

"Oh..." Elladan looked rather surprised, "I thought you would be. You have been friends forever. It made sense you would spend the evening with him. Have you argued?"

"No, no," Glorfindel realised he may have made an error. "Now that I think about it I was with him...for a bit."

"You forgot? How much did you have to drink Glorfindel?"

"Hardly anything! I was with Erestor it just slipped my mind. Can we talk about something else?"

Elladan frowned but in the end shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want."

But Glorfindel thought he actually looked very suspicious, still he breathed a sigh of relief ...that is until Elladan changed the subject.

"Did you see Legolas then?"

"No! No I did not see Legolas, not even for a second. Why? Why do you think I did?"

"I don't. Elrohir didnt know where he was, I simply wondered if you did." Glorfindel noticed Elladan was beginning to look concerned and it bothered him, just what had he heard?

"Well I didn't see him. If Elrohir cannot keep track of him that is not my problem. He definitely didn't come to my room."

"Why would he come to your room?"

"I have no idea, anyway he didn't come to my room, not at all. Elladan you need to stop obsessing about Legolas. He wasn't anywhere near my room!"

"I am not obsessing," Elladan protested, "It was you who said he came to your room."

"I did not!" To tell the truth Glorfindel was by this time completely confused about why they were even discussing this. Luckily he spied Erestor striding purposefully towards them. Thank goodness! he would save him.

"Erestor!" He called out enthusiastically, "Come and join us." Too late he noticed Erestor was actually looking quite stressed.

"Hello Erestor," Elladan said with a smile, "We were just talking about what you and Glorfindel got up to last night."

"What!" The colour drained from Erestor's face and he threw Glorfindel a look of total horror.

"I wasn't with Glorfindel last night!"

"Oh," Elladan looked very confused. "But Glorfindel said you were."

"Yes, yes," this was getting out of hand, Glorfindel thought. Somehow he had to communicate to Erestor just to be quiet and follow his lead. It was at times like this he wished he had Galadriel's mind reading ability.

"I saw you for a bit...remember Erestor? Just a brief time, and definitely not in my room...at least while Legolas was there anyway."

"Oh." Erestor seemed lost for words.

"Why was Legolas in your room when you weren't there?" Elladan asked.

"We never saw Legolas!" Erestor cried, looking more and more distressed by the minute.

"Well of course we didn't." Glorfindel said calmly, "Because we were in YOUR room, while he was in MY room."

Erestor just stared at him dumbly. Could he not just play along?

"Then how do we know he was in your room? If we weren't even there?"

"Oh Erestor!" Elladan said eagerly, "That's a good point, isn't it Glorfindel? How DID you know?"

"Oh well..." He paused for thought, how had they known? Damn Legolas for ever going ANYWHERE near his room. Even when he wasnt there.

"He told me." Of course, he thought the obvious answer is always best. "He told me this morning...that he had been there and I wasn't there."

"Did he tell you why he went there in the first place?" Erestor asked and Glorfindel frowned at him. Why was he asking questions? He was just making it all worse.

"To see me of course!" He said loudly and really kind of angrily. This whole thing was giving him a massive headache.

" Oh no, no." Erestor was shaking his head madly and mouthing something to him. "I don't think Legolas went to see you, definitely not Glorfindel. He doesn't even like you remember."

"Really?" cried Elladan, "What reason does he have not to like Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel had now reached his limit. He had lost track of who had gone to which room and why. He could not even remember what had started this insane conversation in the first place.

"Of course he likes me, don't be so ridiculous Erestor. Everyone likes me! But yes, maybe he didn't come to see me, maybe he was just looking for Elrohir." He put that in because for some reason it was obvious Erestor didn't want Legolas to be visiting him. He had no idea why.

It seemed Erestor had become just as fed up with the conversation as he was.

"Anyway, enough about all that" he said, "I need a word with you Glorfindel. A _private_ word."

"About what?"

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be private would it." Erestor was making large and rather obvious eye gestures towards Elladan.

"Oh, don't worry Erestor, I understand," Elladan said cheerfully, "You don't want me here while you discuss your First Age issues. I think I will go find Elrohir." And he pulled himself to his feet.

"No!" Erestor almost shouted it and Glorfindel frowned at him. What was so terrible about Elladan going to look for his brother. He watched bemused as Erestor attempted to recover his equilibrium.

"I mean...Aragorn wants to see you, I think now. It sounded urgent."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so immediately Erestor? We have been wasting time."

And With that Elladan took off at speed across the garden.

Erestor turned to Glorfindel and sighed.

"We have a problem."

"Oh?" He definitely looked depressed.

"I have just come from Aragorn."

"I know you have," Glorfindel said, Why was he repeating himself and stating the obvious? Erestor even looked surprised at this answer.

"You just said you had, that he wished to see Elladan." He explained.

"Oh no he doesn't want to see Elladan. I just didn't want Elladan going anywhere near Elrohir...not until we have decided what to do."

"What to do about what?"

Erestor flung himself on the ground beside Glorfindel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems Elrohir has it in his head you have been sleeping with Legolas."

"What!" Glorfindel was horrified.

"Is he mad? Why? What? Legolas is a child!"

Erestor smiled slightly,

"Then Elladan is a child also."

Glorfindel glared at him, he did not like to be reminded of the age difference.

"Legolas is THRANDUIL'S child!"

"And Elladan is Elronds."

"Legolas is much younger than Elladan! And Thranduil is FAR worse than Elrond!"

Erestor simply smiled knowingly.

"Anyway" Glorfindel continued angrily, "What does Elrohir think I am? Does he seriously think I would do that to him?"

"Perhaps he would be right." Erestor said sadly, "isn't it exactly what we just did to Elladan?"

"No. It is completely different. You and I...we have history, before Elladan, it was just...well it was nothing like me going off and cold bloodedly seducing Legolas!"

"From what I have heard," Erestor said, "It would more likely have been Legolas seducing you."

"I don't think so!" Glorfindel was very insulted at that. "I am well able to seduce Legolas if I please. He would not have a chance...if I chose to."

"If you say so." Erestor sounded as if he was humouring him.

"I will show you if you don't believe me!" He challenged.

"Glorfindel! You don't even want to seduce him. You just told me he was a child, that you would not hurt Elrohir. Pull yourself together."

"Still I could do it if I wanted." Glorfindel muttered under his breath. He wasn't going to let Erestor have the last word on the subject.

"Anyway, you have not told me why Elrohir has suddenly taken up these delusions."

"He overheard you speaking this morning. That Elladan must never know and Legolas had been keeping a secret from him for years. He jumped to his own conclusions. And Legolas refuses to defend himself because he has given his word to you he will say nothing. They are not speaking, Aragorn is involved and it is a terrible mess."

Glorfindel's heart sunk and his stomach filled with dread. What a nightmare. He remembered the horrified look Elrohir had given him as he left Legolas's room that morning, how he hadn't answered him. He dropped his head to his knees and buried it in his hands.

"What will we do Glorfindel?"

"There is only one thing we can do," he replied without looking up.

"What? For I cannot think of it."

Glorfindel let out a sigh, a very long and melancholy one.

"I will have to tell Elladan. There is nothing else for it."


	8. Chapter 8

Glorfindel could not remember the last time he had been this nervous.

The Last Alliance?

The Fall of Gondolin?

He was sure this eclipsed all of them.

What HAD he been thinking? Sleeping with Erestor had seemed so right at the time. Why had he not just said no? Why had Erestor even asked him? He couldn't even blame it on drink, he had been a bit tipsy but not THAT drunk.

He paced the floor in Elladan's room as he waited for him to return and hoped with all his heart Elladan hadn't gone to see Elrohir after all.

The door swung open and a wave of nausea rushed over him at the realisation the moment of truth was upon him.

"Glorfindel!" Elladan's face lit up when he saw him. So he obviously hadn't seen Elrohir yet. Somehow his joy at finding Glorfindel waiting for him made things even worse. If only he had come in angry and antagonistic. Now he had to take that lovely shining face and smash it in to little pieces. Glorfindel could not bear to look at him.

He sat down in the bed rather hard as his legs gave out from under him but Elladan did not notice his distress, instead he happily sat down beside him leaning up against him as he did so.

"I am so annoyed with Erestor." He said

"You are?" Glorfindel was confused, could it be he already knew? If so why was he not more angry?

"Yes." Elladan sounded very put out. "Aragorn did not want to see me at all. In fact he looked as if he thought I was completely mad. He said Erestor had been to see him and run out halfway through a conversation...Do you think he is well? It sounded very odd, perhaps he is having some kind of breakdown -"

Glorfindel interrupted him, he had to put a stop to this endless babbling and just get on with it.

"Elladan," He began but Elladan didn't hear him, he was too busy pondering on Erestor.

"Perhaps it is because of Maglor," he said thoughtfully, "Perhaps he suffers some kind of delayed grief ?"

"Elladan!" Glorfindel said sharply, "Do not worry about Erestor. I need to speak with you!"

Elladan looked at him in confusion,

"He is your friend, surely you are concerned he is not behaving normally?"

Glorfindel took a deep breath. This was going to be so very hard.

"He is my friend yes, but there is nothing to worry about. I need to speak with is something we need to discuss."

"Oh, you sound serious, is it about Elrohir and Legolas? I saw Elrohir before-"

"You saw Elrohir?!" Glorfindel could not have been more alarmed at that news. "What did he say? Because Elladan, he is quite misinformed. Don't not listen to him. I have not been near Legolas!"

Elladan frowned,

"You said you saw Legolas this morning. Anyway Elrohir did not mention you, do you know what it is they are fighting about? He is very unhappy but he refused to tell me. I do not think Legolas is any good for him. I wish he would see sense."

Glorfindel paused to wonder just how he was going to approach this. He really hadn't had any kind of plan.

"Elrohir has jumped to conclusions and he is wrong. If you will just listen I will try to explain, Elladan, do you promise you will hear me out?"

"Of course!" Elladan was so sweet and trusting it tore at Glorfindel's heart.

He took a deep breath and tried to start at the beginning.

"Elrohir believes Legolas and I have been together-" A look of disbelieving horror flitted across Elladan's face and he rushed to reassure him.

"No, no," he grasped his arm, "It is not true. I would never do that. He overheard us talking this morning and got the wrong idea completely."

"About Legolas going to your room? Why does he not explain that you were not even there?"

"He does not explain," Glorfindel said patienty, "because he is trying to protect me. He keeps a secret for me. I asked him to years ago."

"A secret? A secret I do not know? You have told Legolas something but not me?" Elladan looked so very hurt at that and he wondered if he should have just explained his and Erestor's history to him in the first place. Well he would just have to try now.

"Things have not always been as they are now Elladan. For the Noldor I mean, In the past...we were perhaps more as Legolas's people are, that was why I spoke to him. He understands it and he struggles with it too. When I first returned...well it was rather hard to adjust."

Elladan stared at him with deep concentration.

"You used to live in trees? he said, "I thought Gondolin was a proper city?"

"No we did not live in trees," Glorfindel

sighed, "that was not what I meant. We were ...freer. More like the Silvans, We did not...well sometimes we... Let's say the idea of bonding to one person forever was not always the way of it. I mean, you could do that if you wanted, " he said hurriedly, he did not want Elladan thinking that was not what he wished for the future,

"but you did not have to."

Elladan stared in amazement.

"You cannot be serious. I mean my Grandmother and Grandfather...they are bonded...forever..."

"Well," he said reluctantly, he really didn't want to shed any more light on Galadriel's sex life than he needed to. "Yes they are now of course," To be perfectly honest he had no idea what really went on in Lothlorien.

"But in the past...well they may not have always been so...monogamous."

"They love each other!" Elladan exclaimed.

Why was this such a hard concept for Elladan to understand? Glorfindel wondered.

"Yes, but a physical connection...doesn't have to equal love...just comfort, or pleasure. It can be fun ...to try others..." Somehow that had not come out the right way at all.

He knew that for certain when Elladan's lovely open face clouded over with a scowl as finally the penny dropped.

"And who have you been 'trying' then Glorfindel?"

"I did not mean now." he clasped Elladan's hands between his. 'Yes you did, yes you did,' whispered his concience.

"In the past," he plowed on, "Erestor and I, we have sometimes, occasionally..." He trailed off as his words ran out.

Elladan's eyes were large and disbelieving as he stared at him. Eventually he spoke, his voice tight and tense.

"All those rides you used to take in Imladris...the ones you would never let me go on."

"Yes, well," Glorfindel did feel a bit bad about that.

"That all stopped, a long time ago when I realised...when I knew what you meant to me. You have to understand Elladan, Erestor and I, we go back centuries. It was not about love, not the kind of love we have," he swallowed down the thought that for him at least perhaps once it had been.

"You know for Erestor Maglor is everything but when I came back...everything was so different, I was lost, I was unhappy and it helped."

He was desperate for Elladan to understand this.

"So you tell Legolas this? Legolas! And not me, you did not think it important enough to tell me? I am not so stupid that I could never understand this Glorfindel and you did not even give me a chance!"

"Legolas came to me!" Glorfindel pleaded, "Early on when he was concerned how he and Elrohir would manage things. It is not as if I sought him out with this. I was simply trying to advise him. I did not mean to exclude you." But he knew he had, he had not been fair, he and Elladan should have had this conversation long before this.

Elladan gave him a long hard stare.

"Something about this makes no sense" he said coldly. " You expect me to believe Legolas will not defend himself, he will throw away his relationship with my brother just so he needn't tell him of your past with Erestor?"

"I asked him to promise..." Glorfindel spluttered.

"Elrohir is precious to him, is it really worth losing him if Erestor is in the past?" He paused for breath, and Glorfindel had to wonder, possibly for effect. Then he leaned closer to him, his eyes were ice and his voice cutting.

"But he is not in the past is he Glorfindel? Why were you so keen to tell me you were not with him last night? What did Legolas see when he went to your room? Do not deny it!"

"You don't understand Elladan!"

"Oh I do. I do understand! All too clearly."

"It was a difficult night, so many we knew are here no longer, It was upsetting,"

"And yet you did not come to me. I was here Glorfindel, if you found things hard. I would have listened!"

How had he lost so much control of this conversation so quickly? Glorfindel wondered.

"You are too young Elladan." He said sadly, " Erestor understands, he knows the people I grieve for, he has actually met them."

"I am sorry I am such a child." Elladan spat the words out viciously and he rose to his feet. Glorfindel flinched as each and every word felt like a wound directly to his heart.

"Stay with Erestor then who understands you so well. I cannot help the Age I was born in. If that is what you want there is no point me even trying!"

He swung around more than a bit dramatically and headed for the door.

This was not going at all the way Glorfindel had hoped for.

"Elladan, where are you going?" He cried.

"Away from you!" Was the angry answer he recieved before the door slammed resoundingly in his face.

And he wondered exactly where Elladan was going,

Did he not realise he had just stormed out of his own room?

He was not left alone there for long, however it was not Elladan who came back through the door minutes later but his brother.

Elrohir stopped mid step and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Oh dear, Glorfindel thought, this may even be worse than Elladan.

"Wishing I had not done many things." He said bluntly.

"Oh?" Elrohir was all sarcasm, "Why did you do it then Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel had had enough, he was not about to let some jumped up boy child march in here and lecture him.

"Just what is it you take offence at Elrohir?"

"You know what. Legolas is not yours to have!"

Glorfindel was angry, mainly with himself but that did not matter. He was not in the mood to hold his tongue.

"And I have not had him Elrohir. Nor do I want to. Do you really think so little of him? I can tell you now as far as I know it has been years since he has desired anyone but you!"

He watched as Elrohir's jaw dropped open and he did not stop there.

"How quick you are to throw such accusations about. Should you not be defending him instead of starting rumours that damage his reputation?"

"He would not explain himself."

"Because it was not your right to hear the explanation!"

"You tell me then," Elrohir cried, "You tell me what was going on this morning."

Glorfindel had no intention of telling him anything.

"No _you_ tell me, Elrohir. You can tell me why exactly you are so quick to suggest Legolas is anything but honorable. It is a disservice that you do him. What kind of lover ARE you?"

And he swung on his heels and marched to the door.

He had had quite enough of the sons of Elrond today.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Note: I apologise for the cliched claustrophobic Legolas, what can I say...total plot device. I usually try to avoid cliches but this one got me where I wanted them to go!_**

Elrohir had decided he had to stay well clear of Legolas for the rest of the day. Just until they both calmed down and he managed to get his head together. Aragorn had insisted the whole thing was a storm in a teacup and he just needed to give Legolas more time to explain but he wasn't in the mood, not right now, to give him time to do anything.

However staying away from him was proving extremely difficult to do. For some reason Legolas was seemed to be following him. Everywhere he went to get some time for himself Legolas popped up a few minutes later. He had spent the entire day running around in circles. In the end he went to the one place he was sure Legolas wouldn't go. Elladan's room. He didn't really want to go there either. He had seen Elladan earlier and saying nothing about Glorfindel and Legolas had been almost impossible. He spent some time agonising over what was worse, talking to Elladan or Legolas and in the end it was Elladan who seemed the easier.

It was much to his surprise then that it was Glorfindel who he found there and of Elladan there was no sign.

"What are you doing here?"

If there was one person he wanted to see less than Legolas it was Glorfindel.

"Wishing I had not done many things." Glorfindel snapped at him.

How dare he? Elrohir thought, how dare he speak to him like that when he was the one who had been wronged!

"Oh?" he let his words drip with sarcasm, "Why did you do it then Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel then had the nerve to play dumb and it made Elrohir's blood boil.

"Just what is it you take offence at Elrohir?"

"You know what. Legolas is not yours to have!"

A part of him could not believe Glorfindel would ever do that to him anyway but he simpy couldnt dismiss what he had overheard. He had tried desperately to come up with some other reason for it and failed miserably.

Glorfindel was obviously very angry and attacked right back.

"And I have not had him Elrohir. Nor do I want to. Do you really think so little of him? I can tell you now as far as I know it has been years since he has desired anyone but you!"

He was astonished. Was Glorfindel right? Did Legolas really desire no other? He knew his dalliances while they were apart had diminished but ...no-one?

"How quick you are to throw such accusations about." Glorfindel was not finished expressing his opinion. "Should you not be defending him instead of starting rumours that damage his reputation?"

"He would not explain himself." Elrohir spluttered because he HAD asked, he had tried to give Legolas opportunity to explain.

"Because it was not your right to hear the explanation!"

"You tell me then," He cried in desperation, "You tell me what was going on this morning."

But Glorfindel obviously had no intention of telling him anything.

"No _you_ tell me, Elrohir. You can tell me why exactly you are so quick to suggest Legolas is anything but honorable. It is a disservice that you do him. What kind of lover ARE you?"

And Elrohir watched in despair as Glorfindel swung on his heels and marched to the door. Slamming it behind him angrily.

What if he was wrong?

He thought on all he had said to Legolas that morning. What if it had all been innocent and he had overreacted as Aragorn was convinced he had? How he must have hurt him!

Glorfindel was right...what kind of lover was he?

Suddenly he didn't want to see Elladan after all. He must see Legolas now, right away and try to take back his hurtful words. Last he had seen him he had been in the main hall so he began to head back in that direction. He didn't get far however before he heard Gimli cry out behind him.

"Elrohir, stop!"

He turned to see what he wanted for if Gimli was there he could guarantee Legolas wouldn't be far behind. But not this time.

"Elrohir," Gimli was quite out of breath. " You have no idea how hard it has been to track you down and give the elf the slip at the same time!"

Elrohir gazed behind him, " Legolas is not with you then?" He was disappointed at that.

"Of course not!" Gimli sounded quite offended. "You said he must never know so of course he is not here. Do you think me completely stupid?"

Elrohir stared at him blankly. Whatever was he talking about?

"I have bought the gold." Gimli said triumphantly holding out a bulging bag of coins and suddenly Elrohir remembered...that damn bracelet.

"I don't have it on me." He said and turned to glance desperately around for Legolas but there was absolutely no sign of him. "I really have no time..." Surely he could fob Gimli off.

But Gimli would not be fobbed.

"That is quite alright, I will come with you to your room. It will take no time at all." And he started off towards Elrohir's room not even waiting for his agreement. Elrohir sighed, well he was obviously going to have to deal with this first and then find Legolas. He was beginning to wish he had never ever begun dealing in these bracelets now. They were far too much trouble.

...

Aragorn had said he must speak with Elrohir and sort things out and Legolas took that very seriously however Elrohir was proving to be extremely difficult to find. Everytime he spotted him in the distance he had vanished by the time he got closer to him. It was driving him insane. It did occur to him that Elrohir may be avoiding him and perhaps he should just leave well enough alone, after all Elrohir would seek him out in the end even if it was just to shout at him again.

But no, he decided, he had promised Aragorn and anyway he had done nothing wrong so what right did Elrohir have to avoid him in the first place? Still hours later he was beginning to get a bit fatigued by all this searching and now he had lost Gimli as well.

Having executed an extensive search of the upper levels of the castle with absolutely no luck Legolas moved his attentions to lower down and headed towards the basements. Why on earth Elrohir would have taken himself down there he didn't know but if he wasn't upstairs well, he had to be downstairs didn't he. It made perfect sense to him at the time anyway, now however, he was beginning to doubt his seemingly faultless reasoning.

There was the odd man scurrying about down here, all of them in a rush and all of them looking at him very, very oddly but he smiled widely at them in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and sauntered on. There was however absolutely no Elrohir. He began to extend his search and started entering rooms at random but they were all very dark and cold and he thought there was far far too much stone in this city. He knew Gimli didn't agree but he was absolutely sick of the sight of it. It was when he was in the back of one of these many rooms, lit by dappled shadows dancing from the torches on the walls that things began to go very, very wrong.

A wine cellar it seemed to be he thought judging by the extensive range of alcoholic beverages stored around the walls. Just looking at the wine made him feel queasy after his experience that very morning of the worlds worst hangover. Just wait until he worked out a revenge for Gimli, he was thinking on it but the perfect plan had yet to reveal itself. Still, he thought, a wine cellar might be a reasonable place for Elrohir to be hiding out so he spent far more time than he wanted exploring it with no more luck than any other room he had entered on this pointless search.

He had had enough. He would just go back to his room and sleep on this whole mess.

It was then he heard the door slam with a resounding thud. What was that?! He had deliberately left it open. If there was one thing he hated it was being in a room like this one without an escape route. It was with some trepidation he went to see what was going on.

His eyes widened with surprise as he emerged from the depths of the room to see Elladan standing there looking rather upset. Could there BE anyone worse to meet down here?

" What are you doing here?" He snapped.

Elladan it seemed was not pleased to see him either.

" I could ask you the same question." He said as he glared back.

" I am looking for Elrohir."

" Looking for Elrohir?" Elladan was scornful. "In a wine cellar? How very odd."

" Not all that odd," Legolas retaliated, "since I seem to have found you here."

"I am here to get away, I want to be on my own." Elladan was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Oh?" Legolas was all sarcasm now, "something wrong with your own room then?"

" Just go Legolas. You are not wanted here."

" In case you hadn't noticed I was here first," he said lightly, "still I have no wish to be in this dank pit any longer, not with the wrong brother, so I will go as you ask...this time." He wanted to make it clear he was leaving because he wished it. He wasn't having Elladan thinking he could order him around and he sauntered casually over to the door...but it wouldn't open.

He tugged harder but still no luck and he felt a twist of anxiety begin in the depths of his stomach.

"Stop mucking around and just open the door Legolas." Elladan grumbled in his ear.

"It won't open!" He was truly panicked now.

"Don't be ridiculous." Elladan tried himself to open it but with no more luck and eventually he gave up with a sigh.

"It's no good. It is stuck."

"It can't be!" Legolas cried, " Why did you shut it in the first place? Could you not tell I left it open for a reason?"

"Because I wanted to be alone! I didn't want anybody following me."

"But I was already here!"

"And I didn't know that!"

They were shouting at each other now and Legolas could feel himself losing control. Of all people to be stuck in a room with Elladan surely must be the absolute worst.

"I have to get out of here," he starting pacing, "I can't stay here."

Elladan shrugged his shoulders, "well I hardly want to be here with you either but we don't have much choice. Just sit down and wait, someone will be along eventually."

"It could be days!" Legolas cried "We will starve."

"We will not starve," Elladan rolled his eyes, "We are elves. Anyway all the wine is here so it will not be long before someone comes." He sat himself down patiently leaning against the wall.

Legolas hesitated, Elladan was so calm. He was not about to let him see how upset he was. He swallowed his fear and forced himself to sit down against the wall opposite. His pretence at control did not last long however. The air felt heavy and the walls pressed in upon him. He began to fidget, anything to keep his mind off things. Where was the sea longing when he needed it? Time always seemed to magically disappear when he lost himself in that and it would be quite handy now.

Eventually even fidgeting was no good and he could feel Elladan's eyes boring into him with disapproval. He leapt to his feet and began to search the room.

"There must be another way out of here." He knew he sounded desperate but he just didn't care at this point.

"Of course there is not! It is a wine cellar. There are no secret exits." Elladan sounded very fed up.

"Why not? Ours has one." Legolas did not understand why being a wine cellar would mean there was only one way out. He could feel his breathing getting out of control and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"How can you be so calm? I cannot breathe! We will suffocate in here!"

"We will not suffocate Legolas, there is plenty of air in here to last us quite awhile." Elladan's tone had changed somewhat, you might even say he sounded concerned. And so he should be Legolas thought. Obviously their dire situation had only just now struck home to him.

"It has only been ten minutes Legolas," he continued.

"Look," he reached over and grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack next to him, " have a drink it will help you relax,"

Legolas eyed the bottle with suspicion. Just this very morning he had sworn off wine for several months...well weeks...well at least a few days. He did not want to feel as ill as he had done this morning ever again.

"Come on," Elladan smiled encouragingly as he took another bottle from the rack. "I will join you. If we have to be stuck here we may as well enjoy ourselves!"

Reluctantly he accepted the bottle and sat himself down again. A little sip wouldn't hurt would it? He took a mouthful and the alcohol warmed him as it went down. Perhaps he did feel a bit better? He took another mouthful and then another, before he knew it half the bottle was gone but he definitely did feel better. Much better. The air had lifted and he could actually breathe a bit. This had been a good idea, in fact when he next looked the bottle was empty and he was reaching for another.

"Slow down Legolas!"

Elladan sounded alarmed although Legolas noticed his bottle was more than half empty also. He gazed at Elladan across the room and let his thoughts wander. He looked so like Elrohir, the same but not the same. It was very strange. How he wished Elrohir was here, he would be able to calm him better than any wine. Elrohir was always able to take the edge off Legolas's ever changing emotions and mellow him out.

But Elrohir was not here. Elrohir thought him untrustworthy and fickle, someone who would callously hurt him for no good reason. He did not know how to fix that, he felt so powerless against Elrohir's doubt. How could he ever prove himself? What could he ever say that was enough? Surely Elrohir knew...surely he must know that there was only him.

He felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes. He would not cry. Damn that wine making him over emotional.

Elladan turned his head and his hair swung across his face. Midnight black and so beautiful. It looked just as Elrohir's did and he wondered, did it feel the same? Without thinking he reached out his hand and allowed the hair to flow through his fingers, soft as silk it was. A river of night dark beauty, and it was the same, just the same as Elrohir's!

If he closed his eyes it could almost be him.

He could almost imagine him here, and he would have forgiven him, they would understand each other again.

The constant drain of Elrohir's doubt would be but a memory.

And softly he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Elladan had been watching Legolas intently. He was certainly a beautiful creature he decided, exotic, stunning even. He could see what it was that attracted Elrohir but he was also so wild and unpredictable. He swung from one extreme to the other and it unnerved him and made him uneasy. He just never knew how to take Legolas and had no idea how Elrohir survived dealing with his changeability. Thank goodness Glorfindel was so much easier to understand. But thinking of Glorfindel depressed him at the moment so he put that to one side.

He had been surprised at Legolas's obvious distress at being stuck in the cellar. When he took the time to think about it it did make some sense. He was a wood elf after all. They were all about the outside and open spaces were'nt they. Despite himself he had actually felt sorry for him when he was in the midst of his panic and it was a relief the wine seemed to have calmed him somewhat. At least he was staying in one place now, the fidgeting had been so distracting. That was one thing about Legolas that irritated him intensely.

Elladan turned his head to get himself another bottle of wine and as he did so quite unannounced Legolas reached over and ran his fingers ever so gently through his hair. The touch sent a jolt through him like a surge of electricity and he jerked his head away in shock.

"What are you doing! Are you insane?" He cried.

Legolas looked back at him, his eyes wide and startled as if he had been miles away.

" I am sorry, your hair...it looks just like Elrohir's and I wondered if it felt the same. Forgive me." He looked mortified.

"Oh." Elladan didn't know quite what to say to that apart from the obvious.

"So does it?"

He would be interested to know.

"Yes, just like his." said Legolas sadly and he dropped his head. " I miss him."

Elladan frowned, "Legolas, he is still here, you saw him just this morning, how can you possibly be missing him?"

"He does not trust me." Legolas said bluntly, "I think he never will. He doubts my love, I do not think there is anything I can ever do that will make him believe it. It hurts."

Elladan was lost for words, he had never thought of things from this perspective before. He had always resented the fact Legolas's promiscuity seemed to have magnified Elrohir's insecurity. He knew Legolas was no good for his brother. He had never taken the time to think about the damage that insecurity may do when you were constantly on the receiving end.

"He does trust you, He is always defending you to me." He tried to say the right thing but his words sounded hollow even to his own ears and Legolas simply shook his head.

They lapsed into silence as Elladan simply could not think of anything else to say. He had no advice to give. Eventually it was Legolas who spoke.

"Ignore me," he said sadly. I have been melancholy lately, these last few days have been hard ones. This wine makes me melodramatic. It is not as bad as all that."

Elladan did not believe a word of it.

" Why do you say these days have been hard?" He said confused, "We have been celebrating. This is the reward for all our troubles."

"To me," Legolas said with a sigh, "it has just seemed to bring us so much closer to the end. Aragorn and Gimli's end. Erestor tried to help me. He said we must create memories to take with us but that is harder than I thought and does not really help make things better right now."

Elladan was dumbstruck. He knew too well the pain of Aragorn's inevitable demise. He had never taken the time to think upon how Legolas might feel about that also. And he said Erestor had spoken of creating memories? Did that have something to do with what he and Glorfindel had been up to he wondered? Glorfindel had said he was finding things difficult at the moment also. He would have to seriously think on that.

"Have you spoken to Elrohir?" He thought his brother needed to know this.

But Legolas simply laughed.

"Of course not! Elrohir finds Aragorn's death hard enough to deal with as it is, much as he denies it. Why would I add to his grief or give him more reason to resent him?"

Today was full of revelations Elladan thought. Obviously Legolas did know his brother much better than he had ever given him credit for. He wondered if he should speak to Elrohir himself? Legolas sounded so lonely, how hard it must be not to be able to share a deep hurt like that with the one you love. He opened his new bottle of wine and took a sip, perhaps he should have no more? But then Legolas had already had far more to drink than him. They were locked in a room, the worst that could happen was a headache in the morning.

He thoughts meandered back to Glorfindel. How lucky he was the two of them could speak about anything. He did not feel lonely with Glorfindel ever. Well they could speak about anything except Erestor it seemed. Was that his fault? Glorfindel had told him it was fun to try new people, did he think Elladan should do that? He had not wanted to since Glorfindel had captured his heart. Well there had been that one time when Legolas had kissed him quite out of the blue. That had been ...very disturbing.

He glanced over at Legolas who gazed off into the distance, who knew what he was thinking of, Elrohir probably. Before he knew it he had opened his mouth and blurted it out. It must have been the wine.

"You kissed me once."

Legolas jumped surprised out of his mediation and his cheeks flushed red.

"That was a misunderstanding!"

"Oh." Elladan felt strangely bereft although he was not sure why, "Of course, you mistook me for Elrohir. I always thought that was it when I discovered you were together."

"No it was not that at all. I knew it was you, It was...I was such a fool back then, even now it is embarrassing to think of. I'm sorry, I thought it was expected of me. So silly." Legolas buried his head in his knees in shame.

Elladan didn't know what to make off that confession. Legolas had thought he expected him to kiss him? That made absolutely no sense. He was about to press for more details when an idea flitted through his mind...Oh!...

"Was it the same?"

Legolas lifted his head,

"What?"

"The kiss, my kiss, was it the same as Elrohir? You just said my hair was."

Legolas looked at him intently

"No..." He said slowly, "Not the same, gentler, softer... But still...", he trailed off then shrugged his shoulders, " It was most enjoyable, but you didn't like me then as you don't like me now so ..."

He came to a halt and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. It was obvious that was the end of that discussion.

Elladan leaned back against the wall himself. Perhaps he HAD had enough to drink. His thoughts were beginning to get very muddled.

He thought of Glorfindel who obviously wanted him to be more adventurous, sleep with other people, that was what he wanted wasn't it? To be honest he really wasn't sure anymore, and he didn't think he wanted to do that. But if Glorfindel wanted it, should he consider it?

He couldn't get that long ago kiss from Legolas out of his mind for in truth it had been delicious. He had always assumed it was mistaken identity, that Legolas had thought he was his brother but no, Legolas said he had known it was Elladan all along. Why was knowing that so exciting? He looked across again at Legolas sitting, eyes closed across from him. He really was breathtakingly beautiful. Not as glorious as Glorfindel of course but still delectable to look at. And Legolas was so miserable and lonely. Elladan very much wanted to make him feel better.

Then the thought crossed his mind and he couldn't shake it. What would it be like to experience that kiss, just once more. To see if it really was as delightful as he remembered.

The idea took him over and in the end he could think of nothing else so impetuously he leaned over slowly, gently, and pressed his lips to the soft and sweet mouth before him.

And he didn't think of Elrohir, not even for a minute. He didn't think of Elrohir at all.

Legolas had decided he had had more than enough to drink. He would not have anymore and he closed his eyes to keep out the vision of the small stone room around him. At least the wine had made things more bearable. Closing his eyes shut out Elladan as well. He was done with that conversation. Why did Elladan have to bring up so many painful subjects to talk about? Elrohir, Aragorn and Gimli, even the nightmare of the Imladris greeting protocol.

He wondered what Elrohir was doing, was he looking for him? Had he even noticed he was gone or was he glad to see the back of him? Sitting there with his eyes closed he started to drift towards sleep into that strange half dreaming state when he was awake and yet not. It was then that he felt the softness of some lips against his own and opened his eyes. Black hair, those eyes, that face greeted him as he struggled to emerge from his thoughts into reality. It must be Elrohir although the kiss was not quite right. Of course Elrohir had come looking for him, had found him here and woken him with a kiss. Of course Elrohir wouldn't abandon him.

"Elrohir" he murmured softly

And reached up towards him.

"Elrohir?"

And he pulled him slowly, slowly down into a welcoming embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Legolas discovered when he woke was that he was cold.

The second was that whatever he was lying on was very, very uncomfortable.

It was then he felt the warm body lying next to him and he remembered, he had been locked in the wine cellar and Elrohir had come to find him. But as he lay there a few things niggled at his mind. If Elrohir had come to get him out why was he still in the wine cellar for he most obviously was, and why did Elrohir have him lying down on the cold stone floor? Had Elladan left without them?

He sat bolt up upright and turned to stare at the person next to him.

It was not Elrohir.

In a panic he pushed the sleeping Elladan forcefully away from him and leapt to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He cried in anguish, "Get off me!"

A sleep befuddled Elladan stared up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Was this your plan all along? Did you lock me in here on purpose? Get me drunk?"

Elladan staggered to his feet,

"No! That is not what happened. Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me. I have always known that. Because you hate that I am with your brother. Do you wish to destroy us because if you do, this will succeed. He will never forgive me this!"

Legolas searched through his memories in desperation. What had happened? What had they done? It was all very hazy and confusing. Elrohir had been here. Elrohir had kissed him...but it had not been Elrohir, he had known something was odd about that kiss. It was obviously Elladan and he hadn't know that...had he? Flashes of what had happened after flitted though his mind and all of them he wished were not true. Surely they had not done that!

"You kissed me back!" Elladan spluttered, obviously he had regained his wits "I meant none of this. What do you take me for? Elrohir is my brother!"

"Yes, your brother." Legolas said bitterly, "so he will forgive YOU. You will tell him it is all my fault and he will believe you because you know he always thinks the worst of me. Very clever Elladan."

"I will not.." Elladan grabbed his arm and he shook him off. He did not want to touch him, in fact he has so angry he could hit him. Elladan stopped midsentance.

"Legolas, listen, someone is outside."

When he stopped to concentrate he could hear the murmur of voices outside the door and some thuds against it.

"Good!" He spat, "Then I do not have to remain here with you one second longer."

"Hurry!" Elladan was panicking, "Put on some clothing!" It was then Legolas realised they had been standing there shouting at each other completely naked.

The room was still quite dark and he scrambled around for his clothes and locating them proved rather difficult. All the time the thudding on the door grew louder.

"Hurry up Legolas!" Elladan's voice was edged with desperation.

"I can't find my shirt!"

"Don't worry about it then, just put your tunic on nobody will notice." Elladan himself was of course completely dressed by now although slightly tousled.

Legolas was hopping on one foot trying to shove his last remaining boot on when the door swung open and the shock of it caused him to tumble to the ground.

How embarrassing.

It was Aragorn who stood there staring down at him with surprise and just behind him Glorfindel as calm and composed as ever.

He struggled to his feet trying his best to make it look as though sitting in the ground was something he had fully intended to do.

Aragorn gazed around the room.

"What on earth are the two of you doing locked in here?"

"Nothing!" Legolas snapped angrily. "This is Elladan's fault. He shut the door when I purposely left it open"

"It wasn't..." Elladan tried to protest but Aragorn cut him off with another question.

"And why have you been helping yourselves to my entire wine collection?" He indicated the empty bottles strewn over the floor.

"That was Elladan's idea as well." Legolas was not going to be blamed for this. Elladan had tricked him, he was certain of it.

"And what has taken you so long to find us?" He went on the attack. "It has been hours I have been trapped in here, anything could have happened!"

"And did it?" Aragorn asked sardonically.

"What do you take me for?" Legolas pushed past Aragorn rather aggressively so he could not see the blush he knew must cover his face.

"I am not going to stay here with HIM any longer." And he strode away down the corridor

"Legolas," Aragorn called after him. "Go and find Elrohir, he is beside himself with worry." But Legolas did not turn around, just indicated he had heard with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He did not want to think of Elrohir at all. What had he done? Elrohir would be finished with him if he ever heard of this. How could he face him?

"So," Glorfindel turned to the silent Elladan, "I see a night in close quarters hasn't helped you two to get along then."

Elladan shook his head and avoided his gaze. He was truly mortified at what he appeared to have done. How could his curiosity have gotten so out of hand?

"And what about all this wine Elladan? What were you thinking? It is some of my best stuff too." Aragorn asked him.

"Do you know Legolas is claustrophobic?" He protested, "He was climbing the walls. We had been here ten minutes and he was convinced we would starve to death. I had to calm him somehow!"

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that." Aragorn gave him a grin. "Must have made for an enjoyable night!"

Elladan felt his cheeks turning red.

"It was not enjoyable. Not in the slightest!" Did Aragorn suspect something? How could he possibly know?

"Elladan," Glorfindel placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must be cold and tired. Come with me and I will get some food. I think we need to talk." He said gently.

Elladan did not want to talk, he did not want to think about any of it. He wanted to wipe this from his memory and pretend it had never happened. What was he going to say to Elrohir? How he wished he could remember exactly what he had done. Still he went placidly with Glorfindel. What else could he do?

...:

Although he didn't want to, Legolas did go looking for Elrohir. He couldn't leave him roaming around searching for him pointlessly no matter how much he wished he could avoid him. In the end it was Gimli who found him with Elrohir trailing unhappily behind, rather than the other way round.

"Legolas!" Gimli came trotting up to him. "Where have you been Lad?"

Legolas deliberately didn't look at Elrohir, he just couldn't.

" I have been in the wine cellar," he said airily as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence.

"In the wine cellar? All night?"

"Yes. All night, what of it?"

"It is just..." Gimli looked rather confused, " it is a rather odd thing to do Legolas."

"Well it was not my idea." he snapped, he knew he was unfair being angry with Gimli, it wasn't his fault but could he just not ask questions?

"Then whose idea was it?"

"Elladan's."

Gimli frowned and Legolas had no idea what Elrohir was doing, as he steadfastly avoided his eyes.

"Elladan suggested you spend a night in a wine cellar? For what purpose?"

"For the purpose of making me miserable! I don't want to talk about this Gimli. I am here now, does the rest of it matter?"

Elrohir reached out and touched his arm gently,

"Are you alright? You seem stressed?"

"I am fine!" He said far too abruptly and then cringed as he saw the hurt flit across Elrohir's face. What was he doing? He should be falling at Elrohir's feet asking forgiveness not attacking him. The guilt churned in his stomach.

"Forgive me," he mumbled, "It was not the easiest night." He stared at the floor, it was better than looking at Elrohir's beautiful eyes.

"It is I who should ask for forgiveness Legolas," Elrohir put his arm around him. It should have made him feel better but in fact he felt quite ill.

"I was wrong, I can see you are unhappy with me. What can I do?"

"I am not unhappy," he said, "All is well. I am just tired. Will you excuse me, I think I will go and clean myself up." Surely they wouldn't follow him to the bathroom. He needed to get away.

He had no such luck though as Elrohir steered him down the corridor.

"Of course, how selfish of me. Come with me, I will help you relax." And he smiled uncertainly in Legolas's direction so all Legolas achieved was more and more guilt as Elrohir ran him a bath, dug out something to eat and prattled endlessly as he did so. He wished he could somehow just vanish.

The bath when he got to it was luxurious, hot scented water and just what he needed to try and loosen the tenseness within him. He sighed as he edged himself in and laid his head back against the edge. But Elrohir was determined to make it up to him and would not leave him alone with his thoughts, instead sitting behind him to massage his shoulders as he lay there. Ordinarily it would have been soothing. Today it was soul destroying.

Elrohir talked on and on as he caressed him gently, about how sorry he was, how he wished he could take his words back, how much he loved him and with every word Legolas fell further and further into despair for he was everything Elrohir had accused him of being and worse. In the end he could not bare to listen and let his thoughts drift so Elrohir became a soft sound in the distance.

"Legolas?" He jolted to his senses. Elrohir had obviously asked something he wanted an answer to.

"What? Sorry, I fell asleep." He lied.

"Why did Elladan lock you in a wine cellar? Why?"

"Perhaps you should ask him that?" He replied angrily. Let Elladan explain his behaviour. But then he remembered, Elladan would tell Elrohir exactly what had happened. He would say Legolas had seduced him, and Elrohir would believe it because he had no faith in Legolas's love. Elrohir would leave him. What would he do then? How would he survive for he could not imagine now living without Elrohir in his heart. He could not even sail, not while Aragorn was still here. The thought of it all was too awful to contemplate and he let out a shuddering breath.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" Elrohir's face appeared before him, concern in his eyes. He turned Legolas's head towards him and cupped his face in his hands wiping a tear from his cheek as he did so. When had he started crying? Legolas thought to himself, but he could not stop, the misery was overwhelming.

"Legolas, what is it? Tell me." Elrohir was insistent.

But he could never tell Elrohir this.

Never.


	12. Chapter 12

Elladan was beginning to feel better. Glorfindel had provided an impressive spread of food, although Elladan had refused the wine he offered him, he did not think he would ever be drinking wine again. If he did not think about Legolas and the wine cellar and what they had probably done there he could actually say he was in a good mood. If he did think about it he was incredibly anxious. Especially if he thought of Elrohir.

Glorfindel smiled at him as he took a seat across from him in front of the fire.

"And now," he said folding his arms, "we talk."

"Talk?" It came out as a squeak, not very manly at all.

"Yes talk, Elladan. I apologise, I should have told you about Erestor years ago. We were so used to having to keep it a secret, when I was first reborn things were...rather staid amongst your Father's people."

"I would not have minded Glorfindel. I know you are much older than me I did not expect... I knew there must be someone." He shuffled

In his chair, this conversation was so awkward.

"I don't understand why now though." He continued."I don't understand, why not me?"

"I was melancholy, reminiscing for days gone by." Glorfindel had the grace to look ashamed. "I have no other excuse but that. Can you accept it Elladan? Can you accept it and have us continue?"

"Will it happen again?" Elladan asked

"No." Glorfindel was adamant and Elladan believed him but he looked so sad at the same time.

"Do you love him?" He blurted out. He had to know.

"I love him." Glorfindel nodded and briefly Elladan's heart sunk. "I love him as my oldest friend. I love him dearly, but I am not in love with him. Once maybe but not for a long time. It is you I love." He reached over and brushed Elladan's hair from his face, "only you, do you understand?"

"Yes." Elladan whispered. He did understand, now if only he had not messed it all up in the wine cellar with Legolas.

As if he could read his mind Glorfindel changed the subject,

"So tell me...what were you doing in that wine cellar?"

Elladan's life flashed before his eyes. What should he say?

"I wanted to get away. I wanted time on my own."

"You wanted time on your own, so you took Legolas, who you do not get on with and locked the both of you in a cellar?"

"No! I didn't know Legolas was there, I am not even sure why he was there and I didn't know shutting the door would lock us in."

"Ah," Glorfindel nodded sagely, "So once you were there the two of you thought it was a good opportunity for a party?"

Why was he making this so difficult? Elladan thought,

"You heard what I said to Aragorn. Legolas was beside himself, I thought the alcohol would help him stay calm...perhaps we drunk a bit too much..."

"Perhaps you did." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a long hard look. One that stripped him to his bones, saw right into his heart and right then, as he squirmed on the chair Elladan realised...Glorfindel knew, he knew it all.

"You know." It was barely a murmur.

"What do I know Elladan?"

"That I...that we..."

Glorfindel sighed heavily.

"It was obvious Elladan."

"You mean Aragorn knows also?" He was horrified at the thought.

"Most likely. Was this some attempt to gain revenge, to hurt me? If so I would never have believed it possible of you. Did you not even stop to think of your brother? If you wanted to sleep with someone could it not have been someone further from home?"

"It wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all. I didn't mean it... We were drunk, I was curious, I thought you wanted me to be adventurous. I can't even remember what happened...and Legolas, he thought I was Elrohir."

"Don't be ridiculous." Glorfindel snapped angrily. "How could he mistake you?"

"He had much more to drink than I. He was sleeping and I woke him, he said Elrohir's name and I...I wasn't sure..."

"So you have done wrong to them both."

Elladan hung his head in shame,

"I meant none of this Glorfindel. I cannot even remember what it was we actually did. What do I tell Elrohir? He will hate me."

"You will tell him nothing."

"But I have to," Elladan gasped, "I cannot keep this secret from him."

"You will and you must. What benefit is there for him to know this? To salve your conscience? This is the penalty you must pay Elladan. It meant nothing, it will not happen again?"

"No!"

"Then he never needs to know. You wish to tell him only to make yourself feel better, less guilty, you are going to have to learn to live with this guilt."

"Legolas thinks I did this on purpose, that I tricked him and got him drunk to simply destroy them."

Glorfindel looked very stern and unimpressed.

"Then you must tell him you will be saying nothing. This secret is his alone to tell if he wishes."

He leant forward and spoke gently.

"Elladan, I only want you to be yourself. Never feel you must try to be something you are not to please me. I love you as you are. I am sorry if I have made you feel you were not good enough for me. Nothing could be further from the truth."

A rush of absolute relief filled Elladan. Thank goodness, for as beautiful as Legolas was he was not Glorfindel and Elladan knew he wanted nobody else. Now he did not have to try.

He was about to speak, about to let Glorfindel know how he was all he needed when the door crashed open. The noise splintered the quiet peace in the room to shreds, as did what came through it for there stood a raging, furious Elrohir. It was not a sight Elladan had any desire to see.

"What have you done to him?" He roared

Elladan stumbled to his feet, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Nothing..." He stammered, had Legolas already told Elrohir what they had done?

Elrohir in a rage was a frightening thing. Before he knew what was happened he was up against the wall, Elrohir's hand grabbing his shirt so he couldn't breathe.

"You locked him in a room? Are you mad? Who do you think you are?"

He struggled to get the words out to reply but his mind seemed not to be functioning.

"Stop this right now!"

If Elrohir was frightening then Glorfindel was positively terrifying as he stepped between them, causing Elrohir to release his grip and Elladan slumped against the stone behind him in relief.

"Pull yourself together Elrondion, What kind of behaviour is this?"

Despite his lingering terror Elladan found himself momentarily distracted by just how incredibly commanding Glorfindel could be when he wanted to.

Elrohir paused and Elladan could see him attempting to gain control of his temper.

"Always, always he is getting at Legolas and now this? I have had enough Glorfindel. Legolas is distraught." He turned back to Elladan, "I want to know what you have done to him. He refuses to tell me."

Thank goodness, Legolas had said nothing then.

"Distraught?" Elladan found his voice was still no more than a squeak.

"Yes. What is this about? Tell me!"

"It is...it was...Elrohir please..." Elladan found he could think of no plausible explanation for any of this at all.

"Perhaps it is not Elladan he is upset about." Glorfindel said coolly, "Perhaps it is the recriminations you were throwing about so freely yesterday which bother him. Have you thought of that?"

Elladan stared at him, his mouth open. What was he doing? Glorfindel knew exactly why Legolas was upset and it had nothing to do with anything Elrohir had said, yesterday or at any other time.

Still Elrohir seemed to believe it might be a possibility.

"I have told him I was wrong, I have told him I believe him, that I trust him. I am sure it is not that." He said but he sounded uncertain.

"Oh! He IS upset about that!" Elladan blurted out the words without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir swung to face him.

"He told me." Suddenly Elladan wished he had kept his mouth shut. Perhaps Legolas did not wish Elrohir to know his feelings about this.

"He told you?" Elrohir was incredulous. "Why would he tell you anything? Least of all about ME!"

Elladan had no choice but to continue.

"Last night...we were talking, he said...he didn't say much, but he was unhappy you had no faith in him." He remembered Legolas's misery and how he had wished to help him, perhaps his brother should know this.

"He seemed lonely Elrohir, he spoke of how it hurt him."

The look on Elrohir's face was despairing.

"Oh," he buried his face in his hands,"You were right Glorfindel, what kind of lover am I?"

A look of unease and discomfort flitted across Glorfindel's face and he patted Elrohir's shoulder awkwardly.

"Now, now, perhaps I spoke too hastily. Perhaps he is not upset about you at all, perhaps it is this Thranduil business. I do not blame him for being slightly distressed about that. Perhaps he has just realised what a mess he will be in when his father finds out and is embarrassed to tell you."

Elrohir looked up confused,

"What do you mean? What Thranduil business?"

"You do not know?" Glorfindel seemed genuinely surprised.

"No. What does Thranduil have to do with anything?"

"Ah, Erestor told me, I thought it was common knowledge, perhaps I should not have said anything..."

"Tell me Glorfindel!"

Elladan could see his brother was not going to let Glorfindel get away with anything less than a full explanation.

"Well," Glorfindel looked very sheepish, "You know your Father has to front up for the cost of this wedding of Arwen's. The father of the bride and all."

"Stop trying to distract me Glorfindel. I am not interested in discussing Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. The less I think of that the better." Elrohir's eyes flashed with impatience.

"I am not trying to distract you. This is at the heart of the issue. It is not cheap putting on the wedding of a King you understand, your Father has some serious problems working out how to fund it. Simply getting Galadriel here has cost the earth."

Elrohir frowned at that,

"Aragorn is the one who is King, he can help finance things."

"With what Elrohir? What money does Aragorn have? Seriously."

"Well Gondor then. He is their King. They want the big kingly wedding."

"Come on Elrohir," Glorfindel rolled his eyes disparagingly, " Gondor has no cash, they have been at war...just look at the state of this city. No, it has to be your Father, tradition dictates it and he was, after all, the one who insisted Aragorn had to become king first. They could have had a small quiet wedding years ago in Imladris but oh no...only a King was good enough for Elrond's girl. Now he is paying the price."

"I don't see what any of this has to do with Legolas," Elladan piped up, "He certainly doesn't have to pay."

"No but Thranduil does." Glorfindel said dramatically.

Elrohir let out a snort of laughter,

"Don't be so silly Glorfindel! Thranduil? Pay for Arwens wedding? I don't think so!"

Glorfindel leant in conspiratorially,

"Elrond decided the wedding was a grand representation of Elfdom itself. He came up with the ridiculous idea that all of the Elven kingdoms should contribute, a tax if you like. Legolas has agreed Thranduil will pay his share."

"What?" Elrohir was lost for words.

"In fact since Galadriel simply laughed at the idea when Elrond raised it with her it is likely Thranduil will be paying her share too."

"You cannot be serious?" Elladan thought surely this must all be some wild invention of Glorfindel's to totally distract Elrohir from the issue at hand. "Legolas is no fool. He would not agree to that."

"I assure you he has. Erestor was there when he did so."

Elrohir looked horrified,

"Thranduil will kill him! Why would he do that?"

"Why indeed?" Glorfindel mused, "unless he is keen to visit Mandos's halls, I can quite see how he may well be feeling distressed about the whole thing in the cold light of day."

Elrohir was rendered totally and utterly speechless.

Had Legolas completely lost his mind? Had the sea longing caused some kind of strange insanity?

No wonder he was in tears. What Thranduil would do when he discovered he was footing the bill for Arwens wedding did not bear thinking about.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a relief when Elrohir, frustrated by his refusal to explain his most embarrassing tears, had stormed off saying he was going to sort something out.

Without his presence in the room Legolas felt he could at least breathe and begin to pull himself together although how he would cope when Elrohir found out the truth, as he most certainly would, he did not know. Still he finished his bath which did refresh him and tried his best to put the whole sordid thing to the back of his mind. If only he could remember what had actually happened!

He had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door. He did not want company right now, was it too much to expect people to just leave him alone?

He opened the door with a scowl on his face to find Aragorn standing there.

"Yes?" He snapped angrily.

"Not much of a welcome Legolas, Can I come in?"

"I am not in the mood to entertain."

"That much is apparent." and Aragorn sauntered through the door anyway.

"Oh come right in then," Legolas said with sarcasm. "Don't let me stop you."

"I am King now, you can't stop me." Aragorn said with a smile and Legolas knew he was just teasing him but today he did NOT appreciate it and so he did not answer the grin with one of his own.

"What do you want." the sooner he let Aragorn say his piece the sooner he would be gone.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised by the abruptness.

" I have bought you something." He said his face instantly all seriousness. "I thought you might like it back."

Legolas's stomach churned as he saw it was his shirt Aragorn held in his hand. What did he do about this?

"Thank you." He snatched at it with indecent haste.

"That cellar must have been cold last night It seems strange Legolas that you would be removing items of clothing."

Legolas's mind raced in search of an explanation.

"The floor was also extremely hard. I needed a pillow." was the best he could come up with.

"Then why did you toss your pillow randomly in the corner?"

"So I could sleep as far away from Elladan as was possible." He was getting angry now, more angry than he had been to start with. What was with this inquisition?

"As far away from him as possible? I don't think so Legolas. I am not a fool."

He had long ago learnt the best form of defence was often attack and he used that knowledge now.

"Just what are you insinuating?"

"I do not have to insinuate anything. It was obvious what the pair of you had been up to. I must admit I have never understood you and Elrohir but you go too far this time."

"You do not understand!" Why was it, he wondered, that everyone was so quick to think the worst of him?

"You are right, I do not understand. Why would you do this? What is going on in your head?"

"I thought he was Elrohir!" He cried in frustration.

Aragorn's response was cold.

"Do not lie to me, It has been centuries since you mistook them if in fact you ever did."

Legolas felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. There was nothing he could say to defend himself, nothing Aragorn would believe at least. The thin line of control he had gained over his unhappiness began to crack and he wavered.

"It is true."

It was all he had.

Aragorn's face creased with concern and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong Legolas?"

He shook his head resolutely.

"Nothing is wrong."

"I am worried about you. You have not been right for days. Do not deny it, and this is so self destructive, so unlike you. It makes no sense."

"Nothing is wrong."

Legolas found he could say no more than that. He did not want to have this discussion. Not with Aragorn. He was the last person he wanted to talk about his recent melancholy with.

But Aragorn would not let it go.

"Now I know you lie, for it is obvious something is amiss with you. Let me help."

"No, you cannot help. Leave me be."

"I will not leave this be."

Backed into a corner Legolas lashed out, he was not going to risk losing control in front of his friend.

"Get out." His voice was cool and hard.

But Aragorn was not listening.

"Whatever is causing this just tell me. I can see you are unhappy."

"Get out!" Legolas pushed him away aggressively, "Get out! Will you not all leave me alone, Just get out! I will tell you nothing because there is nothing to tell. Go away, Go speak to Elladan since you will not listen to me."

"Legolas..." Aragorn held up his hands in supplication but Legolas had finally lost his control completely.

"I told you to get out!" He yelled and Aragorn, deciding discretion was indeed the better part of valour when faced with an irate wood elf did as he was told.

...

Legolas took himself off for a walk once Aragorn had departed. It had become clear to him if he stayed where he was in his room he would just end up with another visitor and judging by his recent luck it was bound to be someone he didn't like or had no wish to see.

He ended up in the gardens. As far as he was concerned there were far too few gardens in Minas Tirith. Too much stone, too little plants, Aragorn really had to remedy that.

He paused as he entered, the trees were soothing him already. How he had missed them. He could feel the sea longing dancing about at the edges of his consciousness. Perhaps he should indulge in it for awhile? He had found it to be a pleasant way to pass the time on occasion. The idea of that escape tempted him but his thoughts were shattered by a light, joyful voice calling his name.

"Legolas!"

Just his luck he was not alone even here. It was Arwen, reclining leisurely in the shade of a tree and her face had lit up at the sight of him. Arwen, someone else he was avoiding. Still

He had no option but to join her now.

He wandered over, a smile on his face, as if there was nothing he would rather do than enjoy her company and sat down beside her.

"It has been too long Legolas," she smiled at him, "I have hardly seen you here, what have you been up to?"

"Ah, nothing much," he gestured vaguely into space.

"I did see you the night of the coronation with Gimli." Arwens grin was wide, "You seemed quite merry then!" He knew she was poking fun but it did not irritate him. Arwen's company was always soothing for his soul.

"Gimli is dangerous company!" He laughed, "Do you know he attempted to poison me that evening? He failed of course. I was far too clever for him."

He had forgotten all about that. He had still to get revenge over Gimli for that unfortunate experience. He really had to think of something appropriate he could do.

"You are miles away Legolas!" Arwen's voice sounded in his ear and he jumped.

"I was planning my revenge."

"As long as you leave Estel out of it. He is stressed enough as it is."

"I have noticed that." Legolas muttered and his depression began to return, He did not want to think of Aragorn. "I am not happy with him." He confessed.

Arwen leaned towards him all concentration.

"He is worried about you. Does he have good cause or does he just overreact as he can be known to?"

Now was his chance to dismiss this topic of conversation but Legolas found he did not want to. Something about speaking to Arwen was strangely appealing.

"Perhaps I have given him some cause" he mumbled and he plucked a piece of grass and spun it between his fingers.

Arwen watched him quietly.

" Is it my brother who gives you problems?"

He looked up startled,

"Which one?" He said without thinking.

Arwen gave him a look of understanding.

"Well Elrohir was my obvious choice but it seems it is not he? What has Elladan done to hurt you so?"

When it came to it he found he could not tell her so he sighed, leaning back against the tree that sheltered them.

"I am afraid I am not his favourite person." He said quietly.

"Ignore him then." Arwen smiled sweetly and leaned into him resting her head on his chest. "for I will tell you Legolas, you are one of my most favourite people and that should be enough for you!"

He placed his arm around her protectively and for awhile they sat in silence as he let her very calmness wash over him. It took away the jagged edges of his grief and guilt. If only he could sort out this mess with Elrohir, if only..

"It is not you Elrohir doubts but himself." Arwen's words bought him out of his reverie with a jolt and he threw her a suspicious glance.

"What?" she asked, "Why that look?"

"Sometimes you remind me far too strongly of your Grandmother." He said. "Were you reading my mind?"

"No," she laughed merrily at his discomfort, "but I know my brothers!"

"Elrohir does not believe himself good enough for you. That is the cause of his problem, not you."

"I know that," he replied with a deep breath. "Sometimes it is wearying."

"You are good for him." She clasped his arm. "Do not let Elladan tell you otherwise."

"Perhaps he is right?" Legolas said bitterly in reply.

Arwen sat up and looked at him directly,

"I say he is not right." she said firmly.

"I can think of no one better for my Brother. I am glad he has you. It makes me rest easier knowing you will be a part of the future that lies ahead of him."

He turned his face from her for he knew she spoke of the future she would not be a part of. The nagging pain in his heart that had dogged him for days surged up anew and washed over him scattering his newfound peace before it. Tears prickled afresh in his eyes.

"Legolas?"

Suddenly he wanted to run away. He didn't want to face this grief in front of her,one of those he would be losing but Arwen would not let him run. She clasped his face in her hands.

"Is this what bothers you? Not my brothers? Is this what you hide from Estel?"

He did not trust himself to speak but she gave him no option.

"It has been hard," he stumbled over his words, "I have been finding it hard...the last few days...Aragorn, Gimli...You..." He voice trailed to a stop.

Arwen's face was grave as she watched him.

"I am sorry," she said gently and she stroked her fingers across his cheek. "I am sorry to cause you such pain."

Then she sat back.

"You must speak to Elrohir." she said with determination.

He smiled sadly at that.

"I cannot. He is the last one I can speak to. He has his own pain. I cannot burden him with mine."

"He understands this! It will not burden him, it will help him if you let him in, for him to see he is not the only who hurts, for you to trust him with two of you must help each other with this...later..."

"No." he did not agree, "It will only give him further reason to resent Aragorn, for my pain as well as...you."

"Then do not let him!"

She made it sound so simple and he found himself actually contemplating telling Elrohir of the grief that had been choking him for days. Was she right? Could it help Elrohir to know this?

"Do not tell Aragorn of this." He said, "There is no point his knowing."

The smile she gifted him with was a sad one.

"He knows already Legolas. He is not blind and you are not that clever in deceiving him. He is terrified for you. It makes him quite bad tempered! When will you learn keeping things secret is not always best."

He pondered on that for quite awhile and in the end once again it was Arwen who broke the silence and disturbed his brooding.

"Father was speaking to me earlier," she said. "I must say I have my doubts about this plan you and he have come up with."

"What plan?" He was confused, he could not remember any plan he had made with Elrond.

"About the wedding." She said, "Have you actually spoken to your Father about this? Does he know?"

"My Father?" His confusion grew by the minute. "He is not coming to the wedding."

"I know," Arwen said earnestly, "Which makes it even less likely he will want to pay for it."

"Pay for it?"

At the back of his mind something was niggling, a vague memory of Elrond asking him something...and him agreeing when he didn't really know what it was...and Erestor's horrified face.

"Pay for it?" he repeated.

His blood began to run cold,

"You did not agree to it then?" Arwen asked, "because Father is definitely of the opinion that you did. I thought he had to be mistaken."

"My father will not pay for the wedding." Legolas said numbly, "What have I done?"

"You DID agree to it? Seriously Legolas?"

"I might have." he said uncertainly, his life flashing before his eyes.

Just when he thought life could not possibly get any worse, it seemed it just had.


	14. Chapter 14

When he reached Legolas's room and found it empty Elrohir was surprised and concerned. Where could he be?

His initial response was to go searching for him but then he wondered if Glorfindel's words might be true? That Legolas was upset by his accusations, if so he may not want Elrohir to go after him. He might be then last person he wanted to see. Instead he decided to sit and wait. He would come back eventually. As it turned out he did not have long to wait until Legolas came rushing through the door.

He stopped just inside it, stared at Elrohir and hesitated,

"Oh!"

He exclaimed looking round in confusion.

"Come in Legolas." Elrohir wondered at his hesitation. "It's your room after all."

"Oh it is?" Legolas looked greatly relieved, "For a moment I thought I had been mistaken...again...I was beginning to wonder about my sanity."

To be honest Elrohir was beginning to wonder about it too but he just smiled in what he hoped was a welcoming manner.

"No, no, you are in the right place. It is I who should not really be here...if you don't want me to be?"

Legolas sat down heavily on the bed beside him. He seemed very jumpy, not himself at all.

"What's wrong?" Elrohir asked because something obviously was and he had so many options now about what it could possibly be.

Legolas looked at him, his eyes flashing with agitation.

"I have made the most terrible mistake."

"Mistake?"

"My Father will kill me. I mean it, this time he will literally kill me."

Elrohir felt a rush of relief, It was the Thranduil business that was the problem and not him at all!

"You mean about you agreeing to him paying for Arwen's wedding?"

"Yes...wait! How do you know that? I have only just found out."

"Glorfindel told me. Erestor told him."

"Why did you not tell me?!" Legolas cried.

"I didn't know until an hour ago. How did you not know about this Legolas? How on earth did you agree to it? Why did you agree with it?"

"I wasn't listening."

Elrohir shook his head disapprovingly,

"You should always listen closely to my Father or you find he has slipped things past you, you know that."

"He called me to discuss politics the day after the Coronation. The day after Elrohir. Who even does that?! I was still recovering from Gimli's poison and I just..."

"Wait!" Elrohir interrupted him, what was that he just said?

"What do you mean Gimli's poison?"

"Gimli poisoned me. I told you about it. I was ill."

"Why would he poison you Legolas?"

But Legolas ignored that question and threw himself back into his story.

"I was ill and we had argued. My focus was elsewhere, Your father asked me if I agreed with something and yes seemed the easiest answer. Erestor was there. He could have stopped me! Then Aragorn wanted to see me and I was looking for you and I forgot...I forgot all about it."

"Are you still ill?" Elrohir peered at him closely, he did look pale.

But Legolas shook his head.

"Forget about the poison, it is not important now."

"How can a poison be unimportant. Has Aragorn checked you out?"

"I don't care about the poison anymore! It will not matter when my Father gets hold of me."

"I still think..."

"Elrohir! You are not helping me, what can I do to fix this?"

"I think you should be more worried about fixing yourself. How do you know you were poisoned?"

"Because I felt terrible Elrohir."

"And how do you know it was Gimli?" It certainly made no sense at all to Elrohir that Gimli would be involved in anything that may hurt Legolas.

"I was there when he gave it to me to drink!"

"Perhaps he didn't know?" Elrohir mused, "Perhaps it was someone else and Gimli was an innocent victim?"

"He was NOT innocent! He masterminded the whole thing. Don't worry about it Elrohir, I will get my revenge. I am planning it already."

"I still think you need to see someone. If not Aragorn then what about my Father?"

Legolas leapt to his feet.

"I am NOT going near your father again. Who knows what he will get me to agree to next time. I am in quite enough trouble as it is."

Elrohir gave him an intense stare, how long was it since he had looked at Legolas properly? He WAS pale, and he looked tired, weary somehow.

"It will make me feel better if you saw him. For me, please Legolas?"

"I am fine."

"I am worried about you."

Legolas rolled his eyes,

"Not you as well. I wish all of you would stop worrying about me and start listening to me instead."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes,

"Who else is worried about you?"

"Aragorn, and I am not happy with him about it."

"Aragorn!" Elrohir was horrified, how could he have missed all this?

"If Aragorn is worried then you definitely do have to see my Father. I will take you there myself."

"You can try."

"Legolas...please be sensible," he pleaded. Something about his desperation must have got through for Legolas softened very slightly.

"Will you stop going on about this if I do?"

"Yes. I will never mention it again. Prove to me you are well and I will say no more!"

For a moment they were at a stand off. Legolas looking his most stubborn but then suddenly and unexpectedly he gave in.

"Alright. But only because it is you Elrohir. Your Father will say there is nothing wrong me and then you can all stop being so worried over nothing and I can finally get some peace."

And with that Elrohir manhandled him out of the room and down the corridor to his father as fast as he could, before Legolas had any chance to change his mind.

...

Elrond sighed as his peace shattered when Elrohir charged into the room. A visit from his problem child was never straight forward.

"Elrohir, how can I help you?"

He said with resignation. Was that a snigger he heard from Erestor in the corner? He turned and threw him one of his sternest glares.

"Father," Elrohir said earnestly, "I have a problem. I wonder, could you look at Legolas for me?"

"Legolas?" Elrond peered behind his son but there was no one there.

"He is out in the corridor." Elrohir explained. "He is not very happy I bought him here but he says he has been poisoned Father. Can you see him?"

"Poisoned?" Elrond was rather taken aback for he had heard nothing and surely if Legolas, an elven prince had been poisoned it would have been an incredible scandal and all over the palace.

"Yes!" Elrohir certainly looked very stressed, "Aragorn is worried about him, I told him he needs to see you."

He frowned at that.

"If Aragorn is worried why hasn't he come and discussed it with me? Why hasn't he treated Legolas himself?"

"I don't know." Elrohir's agitation was increasing, " Please Father, it was very hard to get him here. He will not stay for long."

"Very well," he supposed he should at least see the boy. "Bring him in."

Elrohir disappeared out into the corridor and he could hear some muted arguing but eventually Legolas sauntered in looking very princely, Elrohir trailing miserable behind him.

"Legolas," Elrond smiled in what he hoped was a welcoming and friendly way, "Elrohir tells me you are unwell."

"I am not unwell. Elrohir is mistaken." Legolas said haughtily.

"Legolas...you said yourself..."

Elrohir tried to justify himself but Legolas silenced him with a glare.

"Yes. Well, Elrohir perhaps you should leave us. Wait outside if you would."

He watched and waited until Elrohir reluctantly departed then turned his attention to Legolas who was obviously not in the best of moods.

"Legolas, take a seat." Elrond tried his best to ignore the defensive stare. "Elrohir says you are not feeling well."

"I am fine."

Elrond waited but Legolas was not going to elaborate.

"He says you believe you have been poisoned." He tried again for information.

"I HAVE been poisoned."

Elrond leaned forward and looked at him carefully.

"Why do you think that? What symptoms do you have?"

"I felt terrible."

Elrond sighed, this was like pulling teeth.

"And what do you feel like now?"

"As I said, I am fine."

"Have you reported this?" He asked, "If someone has attempted to poison you we need to find out who it is."

"I know who it is! It was Gimli."

Elrond's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Gimli? Legolas, why would Gimli try to poison you? I had heard you had struck up a friendship."

"We have," for the first time Legolas smiled, "He is a great friend. The best"

"A great friend who attempts to poison you?"

"Yes!" Legolas exclaimed with some excitement, "Now you understand."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because he could!"

Legolas was adamant and Elrond didn't understand in the slightest. He tried a different tack.

"Have you spoken to Aragorn about this?"

"Of course." Legolas somehow made it sound like Elrond was some kind of idiot.

"And..."

"And he was not very interested."

"Ah," To be honest Elrond didn't blame him.

"But Elrohir told me Aragorn was concerned for you. That suggests he took you seriously."

Legolas sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"He says he is worried about me. It is rather annoying, I am fed up with people worrying about me. He thinks I am self destructive apparently."

Self destructive? Did Aragorn believe Legolas had poisoned himself?

"Well let me have a look at you Legolas, If you have been poisoned I will know."

But after the worlds most elaborate and detailed physical examination Elrond had to admit he could find no evidence of Legolas having been poisoned at all.

"Well?" Legolas demanded when Elrond finally ceased poking and prodding.

"You seem to be completely well Legolas. I can find no evidence of poison."

"I told Elrohir! At least now he will have to shut up about it."

"Legolas, you told him you HAD been poisoned."

"By Gimli, yes." Legolas nodded enthusiastically, "but it was only temporary."

He stood up from the chair,

"Can I go now Elrond?"

"Yes...yes of course..."

"Legolas!" Elrond remembered something and called out as Legolas headed to the door.

"How is the sea longing? I have not had a chance to speak to you about that."

"Oh, it can be quite pleasant." Legolas said with a smile, Pleasant? Elrond thought, how strange, he had never heard the sea longing described as that before.

"I find I have often missed out on important conversations though," Legolas continued. "That is a real downside." And he gave a bright smile and was off.

Elrond stared after him as he left. He felt totally confused by what had just gone on.

"Well, he has obviously lost his marbles."

Elrond jumped at Erestor's voice behind him. He had completely forgotten he was there.

"Do you think so?" He asked although truth be told he had been thinking along those lines himself.

"Of course. Elrond, the idea that Gimli Gloinson would try to poison him is ridiculous and yet he seems adamant it happened."

"He has not been poisoned Erestor. There is absolutely no evidence of that. He is completely well."

"So it is all in his head then?"

"It's so strange," Elrond was perplexed, "He has always seemed to be quite rational. I wonder what has caused this...delusional behaviour."

"The War."said Erestor sagely, "The War has been too much for him. You know these Sindar are fragile creatures Elrond. Remember Oropher? He was very odd at the end. Very odd."

"You are right!" Elrond did indeed remember Oropher very clearly. "Maybe it is a family weakness? No wonder Aragorn is worried about him. I must have a word with him."

"You know what this means though Elrond?"

"What?"

"That agreement you had with Legolas about Thranduil and the wedding. You cannot hold the boy to that now."

"Oh I think I can." Elrond did not like the way this discussion was going at all. He thought he had finally solved his wedding issues.

"He seemed perfectly lucid then."

"Don't be absurd. The very fact he agreed with you proves he was not lucid at all! ...Thranduil? Happy to pay your bills?... You need to remember who it was who sent Thranduil's precious son on this quest in the first place Elrond. If you tell Thranduil what Legolas agreed to it will be obvious he has been damaged by your decision. Do you really want that?"

Erestor was quite right, Elrond did not want that at all.

"Very well. I will call that idea off then." It was such a disappointment. "But what shall I tell Elrohir?"

At that very moment there came a tentative knock on the door.

"Father?"

"Come in Elrohir" he called.

"Father?" Elrohir stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Take a seat Son." Elrond gestured towards the chair in front of him. He would have to go very carefully with this.

" Legolas said you could find nothing wrong with him."

"He has not been poisoned, Elrohir."

Elrohir broke into a grin.

"Thank Goodness for that!"

"Tell me Elrohir," Elrond leaned forward in his chair, "When you were with Aragorn on the quest, how was Legolas?"

"Oh, well..." Elrohir frowned deep in thought, "He has changed somewhat, but he is still Legolas. There was the sealonging...that was distressing...why do you ask?"

Elrond put on his gentlest most sympathetic voice.

"There is no sign Legolas has been poisoned and yet he insists Gimli has done that to him. Think about that Elrohir, does the scenario not seem unlikely to you?"

"Well yes. I told him it was silly but he is so sure..."

"Sometimes the stress of war can change people, make them...slightly unhinged."

"You think he has gone mad?!" Elrohir leapt to his feet in distress.

"Now, now," Elrond stood and place a calming hand on his son's shoulders. "Not mad...maybe just not quite right in the head. You see Elrohir, the Sindar can be quite delicate..."

"Legolas is not delicate! Far from it."

"But he is not himself, is he."

"No." Reluctantly Elrohir had to admit that. "What shall I do Father?"

"Keep him calm Elrohir and make sure he has plenty of rest and no excitement. I am sure given time and enough peace and quiet he will come right."

Elrond was sure of nothing of the sort but he had to give the boy some hope.

"Oh and Elrohir, one more thing," he said as his son was leaving,

"Can you tell Legolas something for me? He and I had made an arrangement about Arwen's wedding. Can you tell him I am very grateful, he was most generous but I shall have to decline his offer."

"You have to decline it?" Elrohir's face lit up with a smile.

"Father that is great news! Such a relief. I will be sure to tell him that." And he positively skipped out of the room.

Elrond watched him go. That boy was such a worry.

"Elrond..." Erestor piped up behind him interrupting his musing,

"Have you ever considered the fact Elrohir is maybe...not quite right in the head also? He does some a sizeable chunk of Sindar blood himself you know."


	15. Chapter 15

Legolas was feeling pretty happy with himself as he strode off down the corridor. He thought that meeting with Elrond had gone pretty well. He had managed not to agree to anything he shouldn't AND Elrond had given him a clean bill of health which would get Elrohir off his back. He was still patting himself on the back when he ran into Gimli.

"Legolas, where have you been? I have hardly seen you lately. If I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding me." The dwarf was indignant.

"What do you expect?" Legolas said defensively, "after your attempt to poison me."

"Poison you?! Legolas, I have not tried to poison you. What nonsense do you speak now?"

Legolas leaned down towards his friend, and his voice sounded almost threatening.

"Alcohol poisoning is STILL poisoning Gimli!"

"Ah...yes...well" Gimli did have the grace to look embarrassed. "Well that did get a bit out of hand perhaps, no hard feelings though Legolas, it was only a joke."

Legolas frowned sternly at him. He was not really prepared to forgive this so easily.

"Shake hands with me Legolas," Gimli held out his hand, "Friends?"

Still Legolas hesitated, that was until he saw it, a glint of gold on Gimli's wrist.

"What is this?" He cried reaching out in a flash to grasp hold of Gimli's arm and pull up his sleeve.

" Where did you get this?"

"Oh that..." Gimli desperately tried to remove his arm from Legolas's grasp. " It is nothing. Just a trinket...Legolas let me go!"

"It is the same as Aragorn's bracelet, exactly the same. I haven't seen you wearing this before. Where did you get it Gimli?"

Gimli was struggling for words.

"Oh...well...in the market...I bought it in the market Legolas, nothing special...now let's go do something shall we? Forget about the bracelet."

"The market! Elrohir told me the man who made them was dead."

"Well perhaps it was just one last one, you never know, anyway Legolas, let's just leave this-"

But Legolas wasn't listening. Legolas was striding down the corridor at speed.

Gimli hurried after him but it was a struggle to keep up.

"Legolas wait! Where are you going?"

"To the market!" He cried, "There might be more. Come Gimli, show me where you found it."

Gimli knew he should never have put that bracelet on this morning, but it was just so pretty. Now how was he going to get out of this?

...

As soon as he left his Father Elrohir knew he had to track down Legolas and keep him calm. Calm and quiet his father had said so that was what he would do. He would start the minute he found him. It was finding him that was proving difficult.

He searched the palace to no avail, not in his room, not in Gimli's room, not in the gardens, surely he hadn't gone down to the wine cellars again? He was retracing his steps back to Legolas's room when he bumped into Glorfindel. Perhaps he may have seen him.

"Glorfindel, have you seen Legolas anywhere? It's important I find him."

"He is with Gimli, Elrohir. I saw them as they were leaving, they said they were going to the market."

"The market?!" Elrohir was horrified. "That is the worst place for him!" The market? This was terrible news, all those crowds and noise and stimulating colour. It was not calm at all.

"I think he is experienced enough to be quite safe in the market Elrohir." Glorfindel was not understanding the urgency of the situation.

"No! He needs to be kept quiet. My father says he is overwraught. The war has damaged him. I am supposed to keep him calm...the market is not calm!"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I haven't seen any evidence of Legolas having been 'damaged' by anything...apart from the sealonging of course. He seems perfectly normal to me. Why does you father say that? Perhaps you have misunderstood him?"

"I have not misunderstood him. It is all about this Gimli poisoning business."

"Legolas poisoned Gimli?" Glorfindel was incredulous, "that's not right at all."

"No," Elrohir was so frustrated. Why was Glorfindel suddenly turning into such an idiot?

"Gimli poisoned Legolas, at least that's what Legolas says but father says he has not been poisoned at all. It is just in his head."

Glorfindel threw back his head and laughed and Elrohir could not for the life of him understand what was funny.

"It's not funny Glorfindel! He is not right in the head."

"Oh there is nothing wrong with Legolas's head Elrohir. Gimli did poison him...after a fashion."

Elrohir stared at him. Was Glorfindel damaged also? After all he had been in several wars himself and then there was that balrog incident. Were he and Legolas experiencing some kind of shared delusion? He decided perhaps he should just humour him and mention this to his father later.

"Right...well if you say so..."

"I do say so!" Glorfindel was certainly very convinced of this Elrohir thought. The damage to his head must be extensive.

He began to back away.

"Well I must go, I just have to ...,,,,speak to Legolas...very urgent..."

"Oh I think I might come with you. This might be interesting."

Elrohir was torn. He didn't want Glorfindel tagging along, especially if he was crazy. But then his father had said he must keep Legolas calm...and so he probably needed to keep Glorfindel calm as well. Telling him he couldn't come with him probably wouldn't achieve that. He couldn't see that he had any choice.

Which was how he ended up trudging through the streets of Minas Tirith, a strangely buoyant Glorfindel hot on his heels.

...

Legolas was despondent. Sitting slumped against the wall in a far corner of the market he was the picture of misery.

"Cheer up Legolas, It is not as bad as all that." Gimli was trying to get his friend to at least get up off the ground.

"We have looked everywhere Gimli and there are no bracelets. I wanted one. I thought I could get one for my father. He loves sparkly things."

Gimli shuffled his feet awkwardly,

"Yes, well, I am sure we can find him something else...some other little trinket..."

"Not the same as them. They are beautiful Gimli, I have seen nothing like them. Are you sure you can't remember where you bought it."

"Legolas," Gimli was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "We have searched every stall in this damn market." He had no idea how he was ever going to get the elf out of here and spending the day hunting for a non existent bracelet was not his idea of fun. At that very moment his day got infinitely worse.

"Legolas!" It was Elrohir charging through the crowds and when Elrohir discovered Legolas had seen his bracelet it would not be pleasant. He seemed to have Glorfindel with him as well...just great.

"See I told you!" Elrohir was saying to Glorfindel, "see how miserable he is." He sounded anxious and Gimli could only surmise this was not going to be good.

"Elrohir," Legolas brightened up when he saw his lover, "We are looking for those bracelets, have you seen any of them here?"

"What?" Elrohir threw Gimli a startled look. "Legolas I told you the man that makes them is dead."

"But Gimli has one! He said he bought it here."

"Gimli has one?" Elrohir glowered angrily at the dwarf. "Oh really Gimli?"

"I just happened...Legolas spotted it...I..." Gimli struggled to find a suitable explanation and failed.

Elrohir turned his back on him and instead concentrated on Legolas.

"Legolas," he said speaking very slowly and very carefully.

"I think you need to come back to the palace, come with me."

"Why are you talking to me like I am an idiot?"

"I'm not! I'm not..." This was not going well, "I just think somewhere more relaxing would be good for you, somewhere less noisy perhaps."

"Here is fine." Legolas was being stubbornly obstinate.

"Maybe a little lie down would be good?"

"Elrohir! Will you leave it alone. Did your father not tell you there was nothing wrong with me?"

"Look," Really Elrohir thought, it was easy for his father to say but this keeping people calm was not easy and he could hear Glorfindel cackling like a madman behind him.

"He didn't exactly say there was nothing wrong with you, just that you hadn't been poisoned."

Legolas was about to launch into a tirade when Gimli interrupted.

"What's this Legolas? You have been to see Elrond? Are you sick? What is this about poison?"

"You should know Gimli. It was you who did it."

Elrohir's heart sank, now Legolas was telling Gimli his hallucinations, how could he stop him? He was pulled from his contemplation of what to do next by the roar of a very angry dwarf.

"You told Elrond I poisoned you!"

"You did Gimli."

"You know that is not what happened. You dare question my honour...to Elrond?!"

Elrohir watching them was silent, horrified, and very confused about what to do next. Now no one was calm. And then it got worse.

"Now, now Gimli Gloinson, I think you will find Legolas is speaking truly," Glorfindel piped up from behind him.

That was the last straw for Gimli.

" I will not stand here being falsely accused by elves!" He cried. " I will not!" And he spun on his heels and marched loudly and very deliberately away.

"Why did you do that!" Elrohir hissed. To hell with keeping Glorfindel calm, he was making things worse...anyway Glorfindel was Elladan's problem not his.

Glorfindel simply smiled at him sweetly,

"Because it was amusing."

" Now I will never find the bracelet," Legolas muttered angrily, "and anyway what is Gimli's problem? He did poison me. As if I would lie to Elrond, who does he think I am?!"

Elrohir decided he must take control. Legolas was getting far too upset and far too excited, he had to put a stop to it. He was not going to stay in the market searching for a bracelet that didn't even exist. He knew he should NEVER have given one to that dwarf no matter how much he paid. He could think of only one way to get Legolas back to the palace.

"Legolas," he placed a hand gently on Legolas's shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear. He made sure his voice was low and husky.

"Come back with me for some relaxation. Do you not want to?" He made sure to tilt his head in what he hoped was a very alluring manner. At first it didn't seem to work.

"I don't need to relax," Legolas snapped. "I want to find this bracelet."

"Come on Legolas," Elrohir made his best effort to be as erotic as possible. It usually did the trick.

" Some ...recreation, you and I ...together?"

" N- ...oh!" The penny dropped.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Legolas grabbed his hand and Elrohir gave a sigh of relief.

"We will see you later Glorfindel!" Legolas called out happily as he dragged Elrohir through the crowds. "Elrohir and I have important business to attend to!"

And Elrohir suddenly wondered if his father would count this as excitement.

Perhaps they should just have a hot chocolate and a bit of a cuddle?

He didn't fancy his chances at all of convincing Legolas of that.


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas lay and watched Elrohir as he dressed. He loved to watch him. The line of his back, the sweep of his hair as it fell over his shoulders. He was all fire and passion and Legolas was mesmerised by him.

He tried not to think of Elladan, and the wine cellar, and whatever it was they might have done. It was a terrible mistake. It would never happen again and he couldn't change it now. He would bury it deep in the back of his mind and forget it. He was good at hiding things...or hiding from them. Just thinking about it made him miserable.

He sat up drawing his knees to his chest, trying his best to ignore the misery. It wasn't easy. He was interrupted from his melancholy by the softest of touches on his cheek.

"What is wrong?"

Startled, he jumped. Elrohir gazed down on him in concern. How he wished he would stop mothering him, it was driving him crazy...and was not very helpful with his guilt. What was with that hot chocolate Elrohir had been insistant they drink when they finally got back here alone? Usually Elrohir was ripping his clothes off when they were barely through the door not making warm drinks and cuddling...that had been very bizarre.

Thank Goodness he had made him see sense.

He couldn't confess to what it was that was really weighing him down but he knew from experience Elrohir wasn't going to accept that it was nothing. He plucked an excuse out of his head.

"I really wanted a bracelet for my father."

He murmured. It was not a lie.

"For your Father? I thought you wanted one for yourself?"

He shook his head.

"My father would love one, they are exquisite, just his kind of thing. He will not be happy I went with the fellowship, It might...help shelter me from his anger," he smiled ruefully. His father was going to be furious about that.

"And then there is the sealonging, that will upset him...not to mention the fact I have agreed he pay for Arwens wedding. I probably owe him 20 bracelets, but I cannot even find him one."

"Oh!" I should have told you," Elrohir sat down beside him, "Father gave me a message for you. He said he must refuse your kind offer. He does not expect your father to pay after all!"

Legolas looked up,

"You are not serious?!"

"I am! I am deadly serious. I don't know why but you are off the hook."

"Well that's something I suppose." He should be elated but he had forgotten how to feel happy.

Elrohir gazed at him deep in thought, anxiety etched into every line of his face. Did he suspect something? But no, it seemed not for he smiled brightly,

"Wait here! I will be back, I just have to get something."

Legolas had no idea what he might be getting but at least it gave him some breathing space. He took his time dressing, what was the point after all? The sea was nagging in his mind and he was tempted to escape to it but that would not do. If Elrohir came back that would just add to his anxiety. Then he would get even more mothering.

A knock at the door interrupted his contemplation. Why was Elrohir knocking? He had just been here.

But it was not Elrohir, rather it was the one person he did not want to see, Elladan.

He slammed the door shut.

"Legolas, let me in I want to speak with you."

"Everything that could be said has already been said. I have no wish to talk to you."

"You are behaving like a spoilt child."

That was the final straw. He was not going to take that from Elladan of all people. He opened the door aggressively and dragged Elladan inside.

"I am not the one who behaves like a child." He hissed, "Elrohir had something you wanted so you took it, is that it? You are the child. Well, we will be over when he hears of this so you have won. You have succeeded in getting rid of me."

"I did not want that!" Elladan denied it all but Legolas knew better and he wasn't going to listen to excuses.

"Go ahead, tell him. Put me out of my misery for I cannot stand this."

"I am not going to tell him anything Legolas," Elladan's voice was hard and cool. "You tell him if you wish but he will not hear it from me."

"Why did you do it then if not to destroy us?"

"Why did YOU do it?" Elladan answered, and Legolas simply did not know.

"You plied me with drink-"

"I tried to relax you when you were panicking."

"I was NOT panicking!" Legolas cried, he knew he had been but he was not going to admit it.

"This is not all my fault Legolas, don't you dare try and avoid all responsibility." Elladan snarled, "You started it, you touched my hair."

"Oh touching your hair is a crime now? You cannot be held responsible for what happens when someone touches your hair?" He was angry, so very, very angry and frightened of everything he could lose. Before he even knew what he was doing he reached out, grabbed Elladan's hair and gave it a tug...not very gently.

"Let me go!" Elladan shoved him away into the wall losing some hair in the process, "Are you mad?"

"Come on," Legolas jeered," I have touched your precious hair, apparently you cannot resist me now." and he recieved a fist in the face for his troubles. It made him see stars, he had not expected that...perhaps he had gone to far? He swayed on his feet and raised his hand to his lip which was split and bleeding, staring shocked at the blood covering his fingers.

"You hit me."

"You deserved it." Elladan's eyes were flashing in anger. He was not repentant. They locked eyes, neither willing to back down.

And then the door opened.

Elrohir stood there white faced and wide eyed with horror.

"What are you doing?"

And the moment was gone, their gaze broken as Elladan spun to face him and Legolas staggered back against the wall.

"What have you done? You are fighting? Elladan? What is this about?"

Elladan opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"It is nothing Elrohir," Legolas mumbled, his voice rough behind his swelling lip.

"Nothing? Look at your face!" He grabbed hold of Elladan. "You have hurt him! You go to far brother."

For a moment all three of them were frozen, watching, not knowing what to do. But Legolas broke the silence.

"I asked for it." he said, "My mouth ran away from me Elrohir. I do not need you to protect me."

Elladan shrugged off Elrohir's hand, He was tense and pale and looked anywhere except at Legolas.

"I should not have done that. Forgive me." His voice was chipped and hard as if it was an effort to say the words.

"We will speak of this no more Legolas. Never. Do you understand?"

"Never." Legolas said with a nod that hurt his head. He knew what Elladan meant, what had happened between them in the cellar was not to be mentioned again. Well he would find no arguments from him on that score.

With that Elladan turned to leave.

"Elladan, you cannot just walk out. Explain yourself!" Elrohir was livid and very confused.

But Elladan was in no mood to explain anything, and too fast for his brother, he was gone before Elrohir could stop him.

Legolas leaned back against the wall. Now his head hurt, his face was bloodied, could it get any worse? At least Elladan would say nothing, he could just put this whole mess to the back of his mind and ignore it. He closed his eyes. He did not want to see Elrohir's agonised face.

"Legolas," Elrohir was at his side, he reached out to touch his face. "What was this about?"

"It is between Elladan and I. It is not your business, I don't need your help in this."

"It looks as if you do." Elrohir's fingers brushed softly across his bruised mouth. "This is not like Elladan."

Legolas opened his eyes and gazed straight into Elrohir's look of concern.

"Leave it Elrohir. I am not a child whatever Elladan might think. I do not need you constantly watching out for me. I do not want that."

"My father said-" Elrohir stopped mid sentence.

"Your father said what?"

He could see Elrohir struggling with himself over what to say.

" He thinks... He says you need to keep calm, this is not calming, fighting with Elladan."

Legolas frowned to himself,

"Why would he say that? Being calm is not what I do."

"The war..." suddenly the flood banks were broken and the words spilled out of Elrohir like a river.

"He says the war has damaged you, you are overwrought and I must make sure you rest. You will recover Legolas, I will make sure of it."

A bubble of laughter escaped Legolas's lips.

"What! The war has not damaged me. No more then it has damaged you or any of the rest of us. Is your father crazy?"

"Of course not! He is a great healer. It is these delusions you have about Gimli."

"Gimli?" Legolas said in astonishment, "If I were going to have delusions they would be of someone much more interesting than Gimli!"

Elrohir gently patted his shoulder as if he was a madman who needed to be humoured.

"Don't worry Legolas, I have discovered Glofindel is just as damaged. You are not the only one."

"Glorfindel is not damaged! A little conceited maybe but not damaged!"

"Legolas, Gimli did not poison you. I know it seems real but he is honorable and your friend. He would certainly not be trying to kill you. It is all in your head."

"I didn't say he was trying to kill me. That is ludicrous. He gave me too much wine, I think he got it from Galadriel and it was potent. I was so hungover. You would have known this if you had listened to me the day after the coronation instead of going off the deep end about Glorfindel."

Elrohir was speechless,

"That is what you mean when you say he poisoned you? He got you drunk? Legolas that is not poisoning."

"It felt like it to me! If you would just listen to me Elrohir, you would have known, You never listen. You just...you get an idea in your head and you will not listen."

But Elrohir wasn't listening, instead he was grinning widely.

"So you are not going mad?"

Legolas sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I feel as though I might be...but no I am not going mad." He wondered if he would ever be able to get Elrohir to listen. He had had enough of trying for now.

"I must go and apologise to Gimli. He was upset earlier. If I do not go and grovel at his feet he will hold a grudge. Dwarves are very bad at holding grudges you know."

Elrohir grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You can't go out looking like that. Estel will have a fit."

"Ah well," Legolas shrugged his shoulders, "I will tell him I walked into a door. He thinks I am self destructive you know so he will probably buy that."

"Self destructive?"

Legolas could tell where Elrohir's thought processes were leading him and he did not like it.

"DONT Elrohir! I am not insane, I am not self destructive, I have simply had an argument, one of many, with your brother, said things I shouldn't and been on the receiving end of a punch for my troubles. It is what I deserved and this is certainly not the first time. There is nothing wrong. Stop it, stop it right now."

"If you are sure...I still think..."

"I am sure. I am well. I am going to Gimli."

He pushed past Elrohir and out the door.

"Wait Legolas!...I have..."

But Legolas didn't wait. He had had enough of being mollycoddled and fussed over, of Elrohir seeing danger round every corner.

He was off.

And sometimes, he had to admit he wished he never had to come back.

If only Elrohir wasn't so...completely gorgeous.

He knew he could never stay away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: The Gothmog Haters Sect can be found in Trichomania...and also the oneshot Because He Killed Fingon.**

Aragorn had been surprised to run into an extremely irate dwarf in the corridor, surprised and yet resigned to the fact the chaos surrounding Legolas seemed to be expanding. He followed Gimli back to his room to get to the bottom of the problem, if he ever could.

"What has he done now?" He felt he didn't have to explain who 'he' was.

"Only told Lord Elrond I tried to poison him! Lord Elrond AND Glorfindel it seems. I cannot believe him...elves!"

"Ah Elrond told me about that."

"He told you!"

"Don't worry Gimli, Elrond doesn't believe it. He thinks Legolas suffers from some kind of Battle fatigue."

"Battle fatigue?" Gimli was disbelieving, "hardly Aragorn, all that lad suffers from is a big mouth and a slow brain!"

Aragorn could not help but laugh at that.

It took some time to restore Gimli's equilibrium but he had to take the time. The last thing he wanted was Legolas and Gimli beginning an all out war. He thought all his hard work was in vain however when Legolas showed up.

Legolas did not simply arrive, he arrived bloodied, with a swelling lip looking as if he had been in a fist fight.

"Legolas, what has happened?" Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. But Legolas gave him one of his best most princely condescending looks.

"I walked into a door."

"Legolas you are an elf, a creature of grace and elegance. No elf has ever walked into a door."

"There is a first time for everything." Legolas said haughtily.

"And you are a terrible liar."

"You look a fright lad." At least Gimli was talking to him civilly Aragorn thought, which was a minor miracle. "Did something happen at the market?"

Legolas slumped into a chair,

"Very well, If you must know, I had words with Elladan."

"Elladan!" Just thinking about the mess between Legolas and his brothers gave Aragorn a headache.

"Don't you think you should be staying well away from him after-" Almost too late he remembered Gimli didn't know what had happened in the wine cellar and choked back his words.

"What did you do?" That was a safer question.

"Why do you immediately assume I did ANYTHING?" Legolas was very good at being indignant.

"Because Elladan is not known for spontaneously hitting people and well you know it."

Legolas scowled at him.

"I pulled his hair." He said with much reluctance.

"You what?! How old are you?"

"You know how old I am Aragorn."

"So remind me at what age elves reach their maturity for I don't think you have managed to get there yet. You pulled his hair? Seriously Legolas?"

"Legolas has a thing about pulling hair Aragorn." Gimli piped up behind him "Remember when he pulled my beard."

"I did that to SAVE you!"

Aragorn sighed loudly.

"Let me clean you up Legolas. You can't go out like that, there is blood everywhere."

Getting Legolas to sit still while he tended to his lip was an onerous task. He was determined not to cooperate.

" It's fine as it is Aragorn," he complained, "It will be healed in the morning...,well maybe tomorrow evening and my natural beauty restored."

Aragorn rolled his eyes,

"You take your immortality far too much for granted Legolas."

The instant the words were out of his mouth he regretted them and he saw the flash of pain across his friends face. Legolas was suddenly serious.

"I do not Aragorn. It is a heavy weight around my neck."

He paused in the midst of the repair work.

"I know Legolas, forgive me. That was thoughtless of me."

Legolas looked away, avoiding eye contact,

"Time is moving too quickly for me." he said. "Do you not wish you could turn it back? That we could be out on the plains of Rohan again, the three of us."

Gimli erupted into a roar of laughter breaking the somber mood though Aragorn knew that he too was aware the two of them would one day be leaving Legolas behind. Going where he could not follow.

"I do not wish for that," he chuckled, "It was very sore on the feet and involved far too much running."

Legolas gave him a smile but it was an empty one.

Aragorn reached out to comfort his friend,

"We have more years ahead of us than behind us Legolas, do not grieve for us just yet."

"We should go for a ride." Gimli announced. "the three of us."

Legolas looked at him with real interest ,

"Now?"

Aragorn threw Gimli a stern look, why was he making suggestions like that? But Gimli would not be cowed.

"Why not now Aragorn?" He asked, "For a couple of hours. It will do the lad good."

"I am King...I cannot just..."

"You are King and you can do what you want surely?" There was nothing worse than an argumentative dwarf.

He looked at Legolas who was all of a sudden bright and enthusiastic. He knew he had been struggling, knew the shortness of his life, of Gimli's life were pressing down upon his Elven friend. If this would help him perhaps he should just go?

Both Gimli and Legolas were looking at him expectantly, hopefully, and he smiled.

"You are right Gimli, Why not."

...

Elrohir heard Legolas before he saw him, there was no mistaking that cheerful whistle and he realised he had not heard Legolas whistling in a long while. How had he not noticed that?

When Legolas entered the room he was smiling, a real smile, his bright brilliant smile, the one that transformed his face, even with the mess Elladan had made of it.

Why had he not registered Legolas had not been smiling like that lately? How unobservant was he?

"You look happy." He said, "Where have you been?"

"I AM happy! I have been riding with Aragorn and Gimli."

"Aragorn went riding?" He was surprised, his brother had been so burdened with his new responsibilities he had taken little time for himself.

"Yes, we dragged him away." Legolas was bubbling with exuberance. "We had a great time Elrohir, I have decided life is too short to worry about things before they happen!"

That was confusing Elrohir thought,

"But your life is not short."

"Well other people's lives are too short then," Legolas didn't miss a beat. Elrohir could not remember when he had last been this lighthearted, He appraised him intently wondering what it was he had missed. Had it been the sea longing dragging him down or something else?

"What are you looking at?" Legolas tilted his head enquiringly.

"You have been unhappy."

"Well, yes." Legolas sat beside him. "I did tell you."

Elrohir internally berated himself. Why had he not heard that?

"It doesn't matter Elrohir," Legolas patted his hand gently, "I have worked it out. I am more myself now."

It did matter though Elrohir thought.

"What was wrong?" It was too late really but he felt he should still try to find out.

"Time."

That was all Legolas would give him and it wasn't very helpful. It was then he remembered what he had intended to do earlier.

"I have something for you, a present. I went to get it earlier but you rushed off." He fished around in his pocket.

"A present?" Legolas' eyes lit up.

"Yes," Elrohir carefully placed the bracelet into his hands. "It is different from the ones Aragorn and Gimli have, much older. I have had it hidden away since my father...well for a long time but I am happy for you to have it. Give it to your Father."

Legolas' eyes shone as he turned the bracelet over in his hands,

"It is beautiful Elrohir, better even than the others. The colour is different! More golden. How can you part with this?"

"It is alright," he insisted, "You have it."

"My father will love this!" Legolas peered at it closely, "What is this? The letters are different...GHS?"

"Gothmog Haters Sect" Elrohir replied quickly remembering the tale Erestor had once told Glorfindel.

"I told you it was older, from the First Age, a secret society. Erestor has one."

"Oh," Legolas looked at him with concern, "I don't think my Father has any antipathy for Gothmog to be honest. He is more of an anti Dragon man rather than Balrogs."

"But you had that run in with the Balrog in Moria, he will hate them when he hears of that."

Legolas was horrified,

"I dropped my bow Elrohir! I am not going to tell him any of that. It was mortifying. It's alright for you with your First Age relations all rushing off into mortal combat with the first Balrog they could find. I squawked like a baby and ran."

"Only because Mithrandar told you to." Elrohir argued. "Anyway Aragorn did not exactly fill himself with glory then either."

"Aragorn is only a Man. A special one but still a Man. I wish I could forget all about that Balrog. How am I ever going to hold my head up when I get to Valinor? I am never, ever going to come to one of your family reunions. At least Elladan can bring Glorfindel who actually killed a Balrog, I am sorry you only have me."

Elrohir gave him a stern look. Did Legolas have no idea of his value?

"You will come," he said, "and I will be proud to be with you. They will look at us and say,'How is one of the Sons of Elrond so lucky as to be with the Son of Thranduil?' You have fought the dark in the Greenwood and never wavered. You are one of the nine walkers, you shot a nazgul from the sky at night, you were the only one of us who did not fear the paths of the dead. You are beloved of Elessar Telcontor and followed him though you believed it would mean your death. You are the equal of any of my forebears Legolas."

Legolas did not look reassured

"Elrohir, your Grandfather is a star! Your Grandmother is Galadriel, One Great Grandfather ruled Gondolin and the other is King of the Noldor in Valinor as far as we know, in fact you have so many High Kings amongst your relatives I lose count! And that's without mentioning the Maia hidden in your family tree...and the Grandmother who turned into a bird! I am the equal of none of them. I am just a half breed Sindar prince whose family has never seen the light of the trees."

"What history books have you been reading Legolas? My Grandparents abandoned their children to the enemy. Lucky for my father then, that enemy treated him with more love and care than did his own parents. My Great Grandfather hid in Gondolin and did not ride out even to the aid of his own father. You are better than all of them. You are Thranduil's son. Thranduil who has singlehandedly held back the darkness from Dol Guldor with no help from us. My father chose you above all elves to represent us in the Fellowship because you could resist the One Ring. He did not chose Glorfindel, he chose you!"

"My Grandfather..." Legolas struggled with the words, "My grandfather is ridiculed by the Noldor for foolishly leading his people to their deaths."

Elrohir clasped Legolas's hands between his own,

"And my own father did not force Isildur to destroy the One Ring when he had the chance. Galadriel could not keep Annatar away from Celebrimbor, Fingolfin himself rode out on a suicide mission leaving his son to pick up the pieces. None of them are perfect. This is not like you. Where is your confidence?"

"Your family intimidate me. They always have."

Elrohir had not known that. Legolas was so sure of himself he would never have been able to tell. Perhaps his family WERE a little intimidating? Legolas was stubbornly digging in his heels now so Elrohir changed the subject. He would have to work more on this later, instead to save the conversation deteriorating into an argument he turned the discussion back to the bracelet.

"Anyway Thranduil would love to have a Feanorians' relic wouldn't he?"

"He hates the Feanorians!"

"All the more reason then for him to feel good about having one of their treasures." Elrohir reasoned. He was getting so carried away he had almost forgotten the bracelet was very much Third Age and nothing to do with Feanorians or Balrogs at all.

"Anyway how did you get this if it is a relic?" Legolas was harder to convince than he thought.

"Family heirloom" he said breezily, "Father's...from Maglor himself probably."

Legolas' mouth dropped open.

"You can't give this away then. Your Father will kill you!"

"Oh he has another...Elros's I think. Don't worry."

Legolas gazed at the bracelet,

"It is beautiful and he WILL love it. I think I will tell him the letters stand for Golden Haired Sindar. He will think it is just for him! Thank you Elrohir."

He reached out and lovingly brushed his hand down Elrohir's cheek.

"I do not deserve you."

Elrohir wondered how his beautiful, exotic, intriguing silvan lover could come to that conclusion. He could never understand why Legolas was with him at all.

He smiled to himself, well if Legolas was happy then so was he.

He knew Thranduil would adore the bracelet, how could he not? The thought of him prancing around unknowingly wearing Glorfindel's hair was quite amusing.

As long as Elrond never saw him with it all would be fine and Thranduil never went to Imladris, the pair of them would never meet.

What could go wrong?

What could possibly go wrong?

The End


End file.
